Survivor- A Hunger Games SYOT (Hiatus)
by Dreaming of Starry Skies
Summary: An unexpected twist sends 24 unlucky tributes to an island where they must battle to become the survivor. Yes this is a survivor game! I've loved reading them, so I decided to try my hand at one. Closed.
1. Surviving is half the problem

**Hello** **my loyal readers!**

 **Hello newbies to my stories! Thanks for choosing mine out of all the other (probably much better) stories available.**

 **(Get used to it. I'm very self put downy. (There is a word for that but I can't spell it accurately enough for autocorrect to guess it.)**

 **So right now I have 3 SYOT's! (One complete, one ongoing and the other a side story!)**

 **This led me to start thinking. What could I do for my next SYOT?**

 **I wanted to do something AWESOME! (Here my 14 year oldness really shows through -_-)**

 **I decided I wanted to do a survivor Hunger Games (I'm so original.)**

 **This will start when the SYOT I'm currently working on finishes! (I'd say end of July-ish) Obviously my writing isn't the best (I'm really selling my story to you guys aren't I -_-) but I'm hoping that you don't totally hate it and decide to submit a character anyway.**

 **Trailer/Prologue)**

 **Heipua Tajah**

 **(Teenage Capitolite)**

I watched excitedly. It was time for the merge and I was almost on the edge of my seat. My TV was crackly, father didn't get payed enough for a better one, but I was still entranced.

The new twist both fascinated and disgusted me. Someone actually had to get close to district brats. To me they were nothing more than the insects my 7 year old brother, Molivan was so fascinated with. I hated the things myself, both insects and District peasants, but they had one thing in common.

It was fun to watch them flail under the magnifying glass.

 **6 months earlier**

 **Allegra Romilly**

 **(Third in line for head gamemaker)**

"Everything on the island is almost ready Sir." One of my interns told me nervously. I nodded and him and waved him away. At least 3 people had already passed on that message in the past 20 minutes and I was beginning to feel a headache coming on.

After our president announced the shock twist to the districts, the only thing left to do would be to find someone to overlook all the challenges.

We needed someone charismatic, that could steal the hearts of the Capitol ladies, but also someone strong willed enough to not care about the brats.

It wasn't going to be easy but we'd find someone.

Someone perfect.

 **Rules:**

 **General rules**

 **Only one tribute:**

As most survivors are, this is a voting Games and it's completely unfair if someone got 4 tributes and had four votes.

 **No resubmissions:**

If I find a character has been resubmitted, they'll be dead so quickly you won't even know what's coming. If they become victor and I find out, well it's not hard to arrange a nasty 'accident'

FOR THE CHARACTER I MEAN! I'm not a psycho!

 **No Mary Sues:**

The only time Mary Sues are in any way acceptable are in a Mary Sue Hunger Games!

 **No Gary Stues:**

Read above rule.

 **Nothing cliche:**

No one wants to read about Flower McFlower from district 11 who's 12 years old, is the oldest of a large family, loves animals and singing and can climb trees really well.

NO ONE

 **No hate when your tribute dies:**

All the SYOT's I've worked on have been super cool and the submitters have been SO nice when their character dies. I have seen other stories where people go crazy and that terrifies me. You can express sadness but no:

YOU BLEEPING RETARD! WHY THE FLIP DID YOU KILL MY AMAZING CHARACTER FLOWER MCFLOWER!

 **Reservations only last Two days:**

I'd rather not get reservations at all but if you REALLY need a reservation, say the spot you want is quite popular, you can reserve. Once the two days have past the spot will open again.

 **Don't go inactive:**

You don't have to review, but when you need to vote, VOTE! If not, it isn't an authentic reader vote.

 **Rules more specific to me**

 **No hate all together:**

I have experienced this, though not on this account. You probably font care but I'mma share my story anyway.

13 year old me posted a SYOC

13 year old me had sh*tty (really trying not to swear) grammar.

(So does 14 year old me but that's neither here nor there.)

Asshole comes along and doesn't just insult me but anyone that submitted to my story, calling them desperate.

13 year old me got emotional and listened to sad music.

 **No telling me I need a Beta:**

I know I do! I can't find one that I'm comfortable using.

 **Thank you if you read through that. You deserve a medal.**

 **I do not have a medal to give you.**

 **I am now sad.**

 **I also want to mention that whilst I check my stories as much as possible, my autocorrect hates me and corrects 'So,' to 'Do.' EVERY. SINGLE. TIME**

 **Sorry for all my rambling. I hope it hasn't put you off.**

 **And now for the part you've all been waiting/scrolling down for!**

 **Form**

 **(Please submit using** **PM with the subject being Name, District, Gender)**

 **Name:** _(If you want to find a really good one, type in names meaning... I often use things like 'Precious' for D1 for example.)_

 **Age:**

 **Biological Sex:**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **District:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Faceclaim:** _(This'll be important, please no links.)_

 **Personality:**

 **Quote:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Family:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Reaping oufit:**

 **Ideal Chariot outfit:**

 **Nightmare Chariot outfit:**

 **Interview Outfit:**

 **Interview Angle:**

 **Weapon of choice:**

 **What stations will they most likely be into:**

 **Weapon of choice:**

 **Likely score:**

 **Opinion of the twist:**

 **Opinion of the Capitol:**

 **What would they likely be doing before the reapings:**

 **Reaped or volunteered:**

 **Reason/Reaction:**

 **Token:**

 **Ratings : **_(I won't accept straight 10's)_

 **Intelligence:**

 **Speed:**

 **Flexibility:**

 **Strength:**

 **Brain solving:**

 **Memory:**

 **Strength of mind:**

 **Likability:**

 **(Sorry if the form was long. I've so many times messed up and forgotten something crucial.)**

 **~Dreaming of Starry Skies~**

 **Fun fact (you'll get 1 per chapter)-**

 **Green eggs and ham by Dr Seuss was created by a bet that he couldn't write a book that had 50 or less distinct words.**

 **Another fun fact... You should check out DjEKat.**


	2. Loving family? Try again

**Allegra Romilly**

"Next! I called out, almost routine now. Every single person we had interviewed was wrong. We'd had 7 so far.

"Ma'm! There's no one left!" I sighed dramatically.

"Who was the best?" I asked, gesturing for him to give me the notes.

 **Rubilia Bolt**

 **6 out of 10**

 **Pros:**

 _Loud voice._

 **Cons:**

 _Uninteresting_

 **Janis Smith**

 **4 out of 10**

 **Pros:**

He _could be funny_

 **Cons**

 _I'd be surprised if he knew what one plus one was._

I glared at the intern. This was no place for sarcasm. This was serious.

 **Kariss Backs**

 **6 out of 10**

 **Pros:**

 _Clever and loud._

 **Cons**

 _She scared most of us._

 **Basin Gones**

 **1 out of 10**

 **Pros**

 _He was... imaginative_

 **Cons**

 _He was convinced we were vampires and brought in garlic. One of the staff is allergic to garlic._

 **Ellis Hawk**

 **5 out of 10**

 **Pros**

 _Pretty_.

 **Cons**

 _Annoying voice._

It was true. She sounded like a foghorn.

 **Aima Gyuis**

 **7 out of 10**

 **Pros**

 _Loud and likeable_

 **Cons**

 _Would constantly stare into space for no reason_

 **Bonji Xors**

 **3 out of 10**

 **Pros**

 _She was better than Basin_

 **Cons**

 _She was convinced she was a psychic_

 **Note to self: Check the water supply.**

I sighed. "This is all well and good but who do we use? The best fit is Aima but she isn't quite perfect."

Everyone nodded. "Basin would add humour." Someone said doubtfully.

"The games aren't about humour!" I practically yelled. "They are about passion. About love. About unity!"

"And about revenge."

A woman, about 5 foot 6 stepped in. She had shiny blond hair, so different from my short red bob. Her eyes were a deep blue, almost like gemstones do,pared to my dull green. Her skin was smooth and clear whilst mine was slightly blotchy abd I had a face full of freckles make up couldn't hide.

Our basic features were the same though.

"Hello sister." I said cautiously. "What are you doing here?"

She could have become a gamemajer if she wanted to but she went into advertising. Her voice was famous across the Capitol.

Oh no.

"Isn't it obvious?" she purred, easily making me feel inferior. "I'm here for the job."

 **3 hours later**

She had the job. Meli would always find a way to ruin my life.

We would be working together and I knew the respect I had worked my ass off would be gone in minutes. Melior meant better in Latin and it was cruel irony that her name was Meli.

 **If you haven't submitted already, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!**


	3. Of tribes and tributes

**Allegra Romilly**

"So Allie," Meli starts, knowing full well I hate that name. "How does it feel to be working with your sister?"

'Horrible,' I want to say, 'you've ruined my life.'

Instead I just smile. I love Meli but she's always been effortlessly talented, she gets whatever she wants with no trouble. Even our parents preferred her. We're twins but I always felt like she was the older, cooler one.

Maybe I shouldn't be throwing a tantrum, it's not like we'll be working closely together. Third in lines duties are mostly the same as everyone's else's except I get more say in most things. A vote from me counts as 5 from a normal gamemaker. One from second in line counts as 10 and the head's count as 20.

Of course, the president's word is law, but he doesn't normally vote.

 **Meli Romilly**

I rolled my eyes at Allegra's attitude. She didn't have to act like she was superior just because she was smarter than me. Even as a kid I'd known that.

I wasn't dumb or anything but Allie was freakishly good at Math and Science whilst the only thing I had ever excelled at was drama. Matbe that's why I took to being on the radio. I could be as dramatic as I wanted and no one ever compared me to Allegra. 'Would your sister do that? How is your sister doing? Can't you be as good as your sister?'

I do love her, but I wish she wasn't my sister.

"Meli," Someone shouted. "It's time for an interview."

 **Heipua Tajah**

I watched in growing excitement as a tall, blonde woman with her hair tied into a bun walked into the stage. Today was the time the Capitol revealed who would be the overlooked of the challenges. Me and my friends had been speculating all day but none of us thought about it being Meli Romilly.

I didn't listen to the radio much, but everyone knew Meli. She was my role model. The games just got even more appealing with her being involved.

"Hello, Meli," said the interviewer.

"Good afternoon everyone," she said, in her West Capitol accent. It sounded like honey.

She continued to answer questions for another half an hour. Sadly she wasn't allowed to reveal anything about, well anything, but it was still interesting.

She'd gotten me more psyched about it than any 'interesting Capitol announcement' so far.

 **I have everyone ~gasp!~**

 **Thank you to all that submitted, I'm going to be posting the tribute list and the tribe they belong to.**

 **The tribes will have separate uniforms and I can now reveal they will be called: ~Drum roll please~**

 **Pahuakuaii and** **Hoohiolo**

 **( _Otherwise known as 'please autocorrect. Why?")_**

 **Pahuakuaii will be dressed in all red and Hoohiolo will be in all blue. That includes:**

 **A t shirt**

 **A hoodie**

 **A pair of leggings**

 **A pair of shorts**

 **A pair of trainers**

 **2 pairs of socks.**

 **Tribute list (and what tribe they will be in)**

 **District 1 female:**

Esmeralda Artiza

 **~Do not underestimate the determination of a quiet man~**

 **Tribe: Hoohliolo**

 **District 1 male**

Drake Braddock

 **~If you aren't aware, you're going to die. No ands, ifs or buts about it. End of story~**

 **Tribe: Hoohliolo**

 **District 2 female:**

Luna Mortem

 **~Why should I help you? Well, I mean other than the fact you're pretty, cause boy that's the only thing going for you~**

 **Tribe:** **Pahuakuaii**

 **District 2 male**

Jonas Hertz

 **~You may have history with him but you have chemistry with me~**

 **Tribe: Hoohliolo**

 **District 3 female**

Aleksandra Fortran

 **~Look, I know what you want and the answer is no, it will always be no, and nothing you can say will persuade me my answer is not no~**

 **Tribe:** **Pahuakuaii**

 **District 3 Male**

Waylon Wilder

 **~No, chill, it'll be fine. Wait, WHAT? That pun was terrible! How dare you~**

 **Tribe: Pahuakuaii** **  
**

 **District 4 female**

Mira Murray

 **~You never need to apologize for how you chose to survive~**

 **Tribe: Hoohliolo**

 **District 4 male**

Damon Shark

 **~What are you looking at, you punk ass...~**

 **Tribe: Pahuakuaii**

 **District 5 female**

Techla Fares

 **~We create a mask to meet the mask of others. Then we wonder why we cannot love and why we feel so alone~**

 **Tribe: Pahuakuaii**

 ** District 5 male **

Kron Ustil  
 **~It's already too late for you. I've got all the power. And their's nothing you can do to stop me~  
**

 **Tribe: Pahuakuaii**

 **District 6 female**

Reiko Shimoto

 **~I think I'm kinda sorta maybe really...the center of your life...right?~**

 **Tribe: Hoohliolo**

 **District 6 male**

Flynn Charter

 **~if you haven't accomplished something, get back out there and finish what you started~**

 **Tribe: Pahuakuii**

 **District 7 female**

Aspen Beech

 **~girls with the most beautiful hearts seem to have the greatest insecurities~**

 **Tribe: Pahuakuaii**

 **District 7 male**

Ronan Longwind

 **~Enjoy life because it's too short. Especially when you live in Panem~**

 **Tribe: Hoohliolo**

 **District 8 female**

Cat Oxnard

 **You mess with the Cat, you get the whiskers!**

 **Tribe: Hoohliolo**

 **District 9 male**

Kevlar Clark  
 **~Dude, I just wanna go home. I don't have some inspirational quote for you- I just wanna go home!~**

 **Tribe- Hoohliolo**

 **District 9 female**

Tess Larson

 **~Victors lose what's most important - and the rest lose their lives. Either way, I can say goodbye, because Tess will not come back, not really~**

 **Tribe: Pahuakuaii**

 **District 9 male**

Male: Aaron Miller

 **~I'd tell you to go to hell but I don't want to see you there~**

 **Tribe: Hoohliolo**

 **District 10 female**

Addilyn Robyns

 **~You remind me a lot of Jessie." "Who's Jessie?" "Oh, she's a dog I trained four months ago~**

 **Tribe: Hoohliolo**

 **District 10 male**

Reuben Lambert

 **~Might as well try to make the best of this.~**

 **Tribe: Hoohliolo**

 **District 11 female**

Female: Vissie Tera

 **~I'm sorry and I apologise mean the same thing. Until you're at a funeral~**

 **Tribe: Pahuakuaii**

 **District 11 male**

Alessandro Lionheart

 **~I'm going to say this as politely as possible. I will fuck you up.~**

 **Tribe: Pahuakuaii**

 **District 12 female**

Brialle Thatch

 **~The doorstep to the temple of wisdom is a knowledge of our own ignorance~**

 **Tribe: Pahuakuaii**

 **District 12 male**

Jaxon Bod

 **~Jesus Christ it's Jaxon Bod~**

 **Tribe: Hoohliolo**

* * *

 **Favourite name?**

 **Least favourite name?**

 **Favourite quote?**

 **Least favourite quote?**

 **Check out the blog EllaRoseEverdeen made:**

 **Www . Survivorhungergames . Weebly . Com**

 **Favourite faceclaim?**

 **Least favourite faceclaim?**


	4. The Princess and the Pauper- District 1

**Esmeralda- ChillyIce**

 **Drake- Shadowking179**

 **Esmeralda Artiza**

 **15**

 **~Do not underestimate the determination of a quiet man~**

I walk downstairs carefully, it would be just like Edwardo to have something 'special' planned for today. And when I say that, I mean a prank.

I have to get to training, I train for at least two hours a day so in a few years I may be able to volunteer. Maybe I don't want to go into the games but it's the only way to prove myself to the District and my father.

"I wish I could volunteer!" Said my Edwardo, seemingly unaware of my thoughts. "Have I really gotta wait another 6 years?"

"Yes!" I said firmly, "Or not at all. You could die there Eddie! It's not a game."

He just laughs, obviously not taking me seriously. "You're sooo boring Esme!" He whines. Sometimes I despair for my brother. My father isn't in the kitchen, probably doing some mayor business.

Mother is visiting her new master. That's right! The esteemed mayor's wife of district One has a side Man. She's too flirty for her own good.

Sometimes, I think that's why Father doesn't like me. I don't look like him and on some level, I think he suspects I'm the product of an affair. He's good at hiding it, passive aggressive and hiding snarky comments, but he doesn't love me the way he loves Eddie.

I finish my breakfast and walk to the training area. The only weapons I really like are bows and knives, looked down on by a lot of people for not requiring much physical strength.

It's stupid but true.

I wave to some of my acquaintances and get right into the training. The two hours seem long but finally they're done. I redo my ponytail and walk back home.

I walk through the door. And right into Edwardo's trap.

I feel the sticky honey in my hour and the feathers stuck to my skin. The little brat's lucky I was about to have a shower.

I quickly wash my hair and get the feathers off of me. I dry my hair with the air currant in my room and quickly change into an orange sweater and a black skirt, pairing it with my flats. I leave my hair down for once, looking like liquid chocolate. I choose a pair of earrings, the ones I got for my birthday. To complete my outfit I slip on my favourite thing ever. The bracelet my mother got me a few years back.

"There better not be any more pranks Eddie!" I holler, waiting for him. Finally he appears and we leave the house together.

I hate the reapings.

 **Drake Braddock**

 **18**

 **~If you aren't aware, you're going to die. No ands, ifs or buts about it. End of story~**

My javelin rams straight into the targets heart and I shiver. It seems to be looking at me as I'd to ask why I did that. That's the drawback of having such realistic targets. Beside me Brook claps. We're taking it in turns to evaluate each other's moves.

It's not like either of us will volunteer, Brook doesn't agree with the games and I'm not stood enough to go into a games where there will be obvious anti career bias. I'm strong but not an idiot.

The small ring I have in my pocket seems to be burning. I'm not rich enough to afford a diamond but Brook isn't materialistic and I know she'll love the stone that looks like it's glinting.

We finish training and I know it's now or never. After waving absently at the mayor's daughter, I take Brook's hand. "So Brook," I say. "We've been together almost two years now," I cringe at how awkward I sound. "Point is, I love you and I think I can see myself spending my life with you." I bring out the ring and blushing deeply, Brook holds out her hand. A perfect moment.

"Nice Bro!" I turn around and see Markus and Jacob laughing but obviously happy for me. I flip them off but I can't stay mad at them for too long. If it was anyone but them I'd have punched their faces in by now.

I say goodbye to Brook, ignoring Markus and Jacobs groans when I kiss her, and the three of us walk home, joking lightly.

We get to the house and my hand freezes on the doorknob. I remember the time I walked in to see my brothers unconscious and Leanne with a sick smile on her face.

I had to fight my stepsister to stop her killing us three. I somehow managed to win and now Leanne is in a hospital, diagnosed with several mental disorders. She only leaves for the reaping. She was my stepsister and even though my stepmother understood that I had to do what I did, she couldn't take it and left.

Dad was depressed for ages afterwards. It was the second of the wives he'd lost. This was three years ago and the scar is still as prominent as ever, I'm almost blind in my left eye, although I can see a little, I mostly rely on my right.

Finally, I open the door, I get the shower first, being the 'oldest' and once I'm out, I shove on a black v neck t-shirt with denim jeans, black, fingerless gloves and blue and red sneakers. Me Jacob and Markus usually wear the same things to the reaping with our fashion sense being so similar.

We aren't identical if you look close enough. Jacob's hair is slightly lighter than mine and Markus's, Markus has freckles, and my eyes are green whilst theirs are blue.

I also have my scar but I prefer not thinking about that.

"Ready to go?" I ask and they nod.

We leave, ready for the reaping.

 **Esmeralda Artiza**

Normally, I love the square. You feel like a part of the community, it's my favourite place in One.

Not on the day of the reaping though.

What people don't seem to realise is how often a Mayor's child will get reaped. It may not be rigged exactly but I have suspicions that we naturally have more slips. What adds more drama than a child of a leader going into the games?

"Welcome everyone!" Our escort shrilly. I've met her before and her voice wasn't this high. She was actually kinda sweet. Her real name was Ella though she called herself Emerald.

She was dressed in what seemed to be a unicorn outfit, her hair was in rainbow colours and she was wearing all white. She didn't look bad but I preferred her original colour.

After her speech she sent over to the bowl. filled with names.

"Esmeralda Artiza!" She hides it well but I can tell she recognises my name. Matbe she remembers the time we had coffee together.

Or maybe she just reconises my last name.

For a second I'm wondering why no one volunteers.

Is it the twist or is it me?

 **Drake Braddock**

We stand together, the Braddock triplets. Apparently girls call us 'hot' and giggle about us but none of us really care. I have a steady girlfriend, Jacob is gay and Markus isn't interested in love.

He's not really a people person to be honest.

Emerald, our escort steps on stage and after a boring speech, finally gets things over with.

"Esmeralda Artiza."

I msg be imagining it, but I see her head twitch slightly. I've studied emotions immensely since Leanne. Maybe I could have noticed before she snapped. I wouldn't have the scars.

"Drake Braddock."

Why is my luck so shitty? Couldn't I just just have one lucky break?

 **Esmeralda Artiza**

My family comes spilling in and for 5 seconds the attention is on me.

Then mother and father start arguing.

Eddie comes over and squeezes my hand.

"I'm gonna miss you Esme." I give him a hug.

My parents continue arguing, forgetting that I'm about to die.

 **Drake Braddock**

People may think it's girly to hug, but when my brothers come in I decide I dint give a shit.

Next Brynn comes in, looking stunning in her reaping dress. She still looks beautiful, even if she generally prefers trousers.

"Here's your ring back." She says huskily, "Its now your token. When you come back you can propose again."

"No," I say. "It's yours now. "Remember me by it."

I kiss her passionately, and for a minute, I forget that I'm going to die.

 **Favourite?**

 **Will they die early or thrive on the island?**

 **Fun fact: After Monday and Tuesday, the calendar spells out 'WTF!'**

 **Me too Calendar. Me too.**


	5. The flirter and the fighter- District 2

**Luna- Queenofmultifandoms**

 **Jonas- Destroynotcreate**

 **Luna Mortem**

 **17**

 **~Why should I help you? Well, I mean other than the fact you're pretty, cause boy that's the only thing going for you.~**

Hewwo. My name is Luna. I wanna be your best friend!

I swear, because I'm short, thin and pale people think I'm going to be a pushover. I gladly take the stereotype of course, if I'm underestimated it's easier to strike.

Like a baby animal full of deadly poison.

Cute.

Maybe it's ironic that my weapon is a dagger dipped in deadly poison. A small cut, then they're dead.

Maybe I should feel remorse, and I haven't killed often, or for no reason.

3 times.

The first time, I was 14. I had began to walk home without any friends, with just my dagger to keep me company. I haven't talked it with anyone but an old guy, around 40, came up to me obviously drunk. He tried to make something happen, I somehow managed to get a cut in and within seconds he was gone.

The second time was less of an accident. I had overheard a few boys talking about what they were going to do to Floria, my trainer, one of the only people I respect.

They weren't joking.

I spent a whole night learning how to bake until finally I had a perfect batch of cupcakes. I made icing and slipped in the juice of a flavourless but deadly berry, virtually unnoticeable.

The doctor announced him dead an hour later.

The final time was pure anger. I have a cat called Nova. Maybe the only thing alive I actually love, not just respect. I found a girl, about 20 torturing her, a sickly grin on her face. I saw red and strangled her to death. I'm normally extremely physically weak, especially for a career, but something completely snapped in that moment.

For weeks after Nova was jumpy and terrified of everything except me.

No one has ever caught me and no one ever will. I have a good facade, helpful and kind, always being gentle with the newbies. It's a mask and I'll never take it off until the day I die.

With the games coming up, and me volunteering, that's a possibility. I'm not cocky like a lot of my district, I get that I could die in the games. I just want an adventure. God people to know my name.

Whilst I of course prefers poison, my physical weapon is a dagger. I prove this as I chug it at the targets. Bullseyes every time.

Just as well because I'm useless with a sword.

I wipe the sweat off my forehead and start walking home.

Once there, after saying hello to Nova, I get into the shower and wash the grime away. I stay under more than longer, wanting to look nice on the stage. I don't normally care about how I look but I need to make a good impression.

I don't know on who. Sponsers don't exist in this twist. Maybe the other tributes?

I hate wearing dresses normally but I put on my short, sparkly grey dress, pairing it with black sneakers. I run a brush through my shoulder length hair and put it in two plaits.

I don't want to say goodbye to Nova and I have a crazy idea. I shove her into a cat safe bag, the one I use when transporting. I don't want to take her onto the island but my family hates cats so I know she'll be safer in the Capitol, if I can get to her there.

If I die my family will kill her.

Nova trusts me, do there is no yowling from the bag. If anyone else comes even close to her, she'll claw them.

Like me I guess.

 **Jonas Hertz**

 **18**

 **~You may have history with him but you have chemistry with me.~**

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

The girl I'm talking to smiles at me, maybe she isn't taking me seriously but I first hand know how nice it is to be flirted with. Unless the person flirting with you is a creepy older guy who can't take no for an answer.

I've had to protect my female friends from some of those before.

Me and the girl, Venus, talk for a bit more but then I wave goodbye and go back to the axes. I'm not a violent person particularly, not like a lot of people my age, but I love the feeling of axes in my hand.

I guess, going into this games I should hide that. With the voting, I'm already going to be a major voting target, the worst thing I could do is seem violent to my tribe mates.

I finish up my training and go home for lunch. My family makes it a point to sit down and enjoy family meals. When I was younger, in my rebellious teen phase, I found it slightly stifling but it's a routine. Of course with the likelyhood I will die, I want to see my parents as much as possible.

I don't want to volunteer but my trainers have made it known that I'd I don't I will be known as an embarrassment and I'll never be able to get a job anywhere. Although my family isn't poor, we aren't well off and I need to get a job once I turn 19.

We eat lunch, talking about everything. We are all aware this could be our last family lunch but we don't want to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

After our meal is finished I walk upstairs and shove on the nearest things I see, A blouse and jeans. There's no real point to looking neat so I don't brush my hair or anything.

I hug my parents goodbye and run my hand against the smooth wall. I walk slowly to the square, memorising what I may never see again.

 **Luna Mortem**

I stand at the front of the girls section, a hand on Nova, keeping her calm. At 12 I listened to the speech intensely, but now I couldn't care less. Finally it's over.

I barely register the face to the name called out. "I volunteer as the tribute for district 2!"

I say this loud and proud. For a second I feel more alive than ever before. Adrenaline pumps through me as I walk up to the stage, careful not to jog Nova. I feel free from anything I ever did wrong.

I feel free from all expectations.

I am Luna and I am free.

 **Jonas Hertz**

I stand, moving slightly from foot to foot, waiting for the escort to finish her speech. Finally it is over and I start twitching slightly.

"Felia Kane!"

I don't recognise the name but I guess it doesn't matter. A second later a girl volunteers. She has a too big bag and her hair is in braids, despite looking the same age as me.

She doesn't look like she belongs. I think I've seen her in training and she's too sweet for the games.

Normally this would be good, less competition, but it means I have to be twice as likeable as I am naturally.

Soon our escort chooses a random name. How does the person picked feel right now.

"I volunteer!"

I step onto the stage and look out at the crowd. Right now they are cheering but how long will it take for them to forget me?

 **Luna Mortem**

I sit in the room with a permanent smile on my face. The 12 year olds that think I care about them are saying goodbye to me. My parents have already said goodbye, neither of them noticing Nova.

Observant.

I smile and wave them off, breathing a sigh of relief when they leave.

Time for the trains.

 **Jonas Hertz**

I hate the fact that I had to volunteer. I think the idea of the Capitol is bullshit. It's not fair that I had no choice in the matter.

People think careers are bloodthirsty but we aren't.

Well most of us aren't.

We just want to protect 12-15 year olds from being killed.

It's a shame we have to sacrifice ourselves to do that.

 **Favourite?**

 **Will they die early or thrive on the island?**

 **I forgot to mention but the favourite will get the train ride POV.**

 **(so if say Bob got 6788 people saying he was the favourite from District 77 and Gilbert got 1, Bob would get the district 77 train ride.)**

 **Fun fact: You can get Chlamydia from a koala.**


	6. Hats and Haters- District 3

**Aleksandra- SongOfThunder**

 **Waylon- Winters Writing**

 **Aleksandra Fortran**

 **15**

 **~Look, I know what you want anod the answer is no, it will always be no, and nothing you can say will persuade me my answer is not no~**

"Psychopath," I flinch and turn my head to see who said that. A 16 year old stands in front of me. A small age difference but I am short and look younger. More like 13 than 15.

The reason he calls me that slur is because my way of processing grief is not the usual way. Instead of screaming and crying when my parents died, killed by the thing they loved, I focused on my work.

People seemed to take this for me having no emotion, thus the nickname 'Psychopath' was born. I honestly prefer Aleksa.

Maybe I should be used to the nickname by now but I still hate it. The kids in a community home should understand that there are different ways of processing grief but they seem not to.

I walk back into my room and lean over my cramped desk. My screwdrivers are lined up neatly at the moment, but later at least two at them will be on the floor and I will likely have another hole in my wall.

To be fair, the walls are thin, I feel that brick would be better but most are made of plaster and too easy to break.

True to my word, 3 hours later, another hole is there. This time up high and to the left. The screwdriver is still in it but I don't need it at the moment so I will retrieve it later.

All my clothes are the same so I don't bother looking as I change into a pair of slacks and a plaid shirt. I slip on my sneakers and look around for my bracelet.

What people never look at when they call me names is my wrist. If they did they'd see my bracelet. It's made up of pieces of computer. Not just any computer though.

My mother's old computer.

When I was younger she promised I'd have it one day. When she died I got it. I tried to love it but it was slow and it lagged. So I took it apart and used the pieces to make a bracelet.

I walk downstairs to see lunch just finishing. The rule is if you don't come down you don't get lunch but I go into the kitchen and grab an apple anyway. There is a mad rush to get ready but I ignore it, walking down the path and to the square.

 **Waylon Wilders**

 **13**

 **~No, chill, it'll be fine. Wait, WHAT? That pun was terrible! How dare you?!~**

"Can you do a flip Way?" Tink, my friend asks me.

"Of course I can!" I scoff, holding my hat down so it doesn't fall off and demonstrating. "Flips are easy!"

What my friend doesn't know is how long it took for me to be able to make it look effortless. I've been practicing things like this for 8 years.

No one in 3 are professional gymnasts, everyone is a programmer or something boring like that. I had to rely completely on a book, and let me tell you, as an ADHD five year old, reading 600 pages was not fun.

But I guess it's worth it. I'm more flexible than most and it's a cool party trick.

"What about a cartwheel?" Another friend, Gunth suggests and I almost roll my eyes. I shove my hat in my pocket and demonstrate. They all look amazed and I laugh at their wide eyes.

"It's almost like you've never seen someone upside down," I drawl, and it's their turn to roll their eyes. Maybe it was a bad joke, but let's see them make a good one with all their blood rushing to their head.

"You guys free tomorrow?" I ask and most of them nod their heads. "Well providing you don't get reaped."

It comes out of my mouth before I can think and most of them look surprised. Of course, they're used to my sense of humour but I'm never normally that dark.

I guess the reaping brings out the worst in me.

I don't bother apologising and we all just move past it. The air is still awkward when I say goodbye.

I jog home, just making it in time for lunch. We sit around our table and eat sandwiches. I have cheese but Maylene, the most annoying older sister in the world, has ham.

I shove the last of the bread in my mouth and run upstairs so I can get to the shower before Maylene. She always takes years.

I towel my hair dry and like normal it falls on my forehead, just short of my eyes. I look around in my room before deciding on my stripy blue t shirt and a pair of shorts. I pick out my favourite hat, a fedora with a feather in it.

I guess people could call my collection weird, my sister certainly does, but when it gets cold, trilby laughing out of the other side of her face.

And that concludes my third and final interest:

Gymnastics.

Hats.

And puns.

I walk out of my bedroom and hug my parents goodbye. I walk out of the house with Maylene, and we begin the walk to the square.

 **Aleksandra Fortran**

I stand in the square with my back straight and my hands clenched, looking down. The noise is annoying me. People never know when to be loud and when to shut up.

Our escort arrives 4 and a half minutes late and talks in a cheery voice. That's all I can say about her. If I still categorised people like I did when I was younger, she'd go in boring hands down.

"Aleksandra Fortran."

For a second I feel terror, but I know if I am to survive I can't show weakness. I suppress it and eventually I just feel irritated. I'm not sure at what, just irritated all over.

I walk up to the stage, my face blank.

Sadly, the boy doesn't have any luck doing that. He seems to be smiling but you can see the tremor. I shake hands with him and we get dismissed like the good little sheep we are.

 **Waylon Wilders**

I tap my foot, wanting everything to be over. Our escort is late, it's already been 5 minutes since two o clock.

Finally, she gets onto the stage and starts talking in a cheery voice. Too cheery.

"Well, let's see who the lucky girl representing the district will be."

The name isn't one I recognise thank god. I feel sorry for her family.

"Waylon Wilders!"

I swallow, feeling sick. I know I have to seem confident. I put a smile on my face and walk up with my back straight and my head held high.

 **Aleksandra Fortran**

I don't know who I was expecting, but I find myself hoping that someone cared enough to see me before I went. No one comes.

I shouldn't feel upset, that's irrational.

But I do.

 **Waylon Wilders**

"Waylon! What were you thinking? Do you realise how cocky you looked?" My sister explodes at me. She's my last visitor and apparently angry with me.

"You're 13 for gods sake! Why would you do that?" I swallow not knowing what to say.

"You need to get rid of that image Way. I don't want to see you in a box."

I hug her. Normally, we aren't ones for affection but I don't want to ever let go.

 **Favourite?**

 **Who will die early and who will thrive?**

 **Which title has has been your favourite so far?**

 **Fun fact:** **France was still executing people by guillotine when Star Wars: A New Hope hit theatres.**


	7. Calamity and confidence- District 4

**Mira-**

 **Damon- Jolteon2404**

 **Mira- Jul312**

 **Mira Murray**

 **17**

 **~You never need to apologize for how you chose to survive~**

"Bye Noel!" I shout to my older brother. Our bungalow is so small I don't need to shout but it's a habit I'd gotten into when I was looking for him around the acadamy.

We only lived there for 3 years but the little things I picked up aren't even gone, 4 years later. Things like hiding your personal objects.

Noel is really the only person I ever shout around with, even with my best friend Kai, I still talk quietly.

I jog up to the path to the training centre. My last chance to train properly, without my tribe mates or whatever the fuck that is.

Neither Noel nor Kai wants me to volunteer but I'm doing it for them. If I win I can give Noel a better life, we can live in Victor's village and feast everyday, not having to worry about jobs or training.

"Hey Mimi," says Kai, leaning against the wall. I wave back at him and we walk into the centre. I pick up a bunch of knives and Kai does the same, we're both good with them but they're my specialty whilst Kai's is a trident.

Damon, this years other volunteer, walks by, patting me on the head as he passes. He treats me like I'm 5 just because he's almost a foot taller. He's arrogant and annoying and everyone except him thinks that. He expects people to be his slave.

He really pisses me off but he's a lot stronger than me, even if I'm smarter.

I twist around and glare at him but he just laughs, not taking me seriously. "Don't get your panties in a twist Darling."

I nearly shove a knife into him but Kai drags me away just in time. "Ugh," I exclaim dramatically, "He gets me so pissed!"

"Maybe you shouldn't volunteer then," Kai tries to play it off as a joke but I can see the hope in his eyes. I punch his shoulder and roll my eyes.

"Spar with me?"

We walk out of the training centre together and I hug him goodbye, breathing in his fresh ocean smell.

"Hey Mira!" My brother says, wearing his fisherman outfit, after the reaping he's going fishing. I've never been and I'm curious but I know I need to volunteer, it's unfair.

I lift my hand and go into my small bedroom. We don't have stairs in our house, partly because of my panic attack every time I go to use them. My parents died in a fire, one they could have easily survived if the stairs hadn't collapsed.

That was the reason me and Noel had to live at the training academy. We have aunts and uncles but none of them were willing to take the baggage of a 10 and 16 year old.

I pick out a simple blue dress and shove my hair into two messy buns on the side of my head. I slip my seashell hair clip, the last thing my mother bought for me, into the left side of my head.

I check myself over and run out of the door.

Time for me to see the Capitol.

 **Damon Shark**

 **18**

 **~What are you looking at, you punk ass?~**

A simple fact is that people don't like the truth. They say the truth will set you free but it doesn't. I know I'm better than everyone else, and they know it too but it doesn't stop them deluding themselves that we're on the same level?

I'm honest and if people calling me arrogant is the price to pay for this then I don't care.

I walk into the training centre and almost scream. Most of the tridents are gone, being used, leaving only the crappy cheap ones.

I pick up a sword but my heart isn't in it. I can use other weapons, I'm not a one trick pony, I just prefer tridents. They're my specialty.

I play around, looking for a different weapon, for a bit when Mira, the other volunteer walks in with her friend. I love seeing them together, Mira is tiny and Kai is almost as tall as me.

I walk past them, patting her on the head as I go, knowing it'll wind her up. I'm not disappointed. Her head snaps and she glares at me. "Don't get your panties in a twist, darling." I drawl and she nearly lunges at me.

Her friend holds her back and I laugh and walk away.

Too easy.

I leave the training centre and walk back home. I'm slightly sweaty but not too bad. I'll need a shower though.

I step under the almost scalding hot water, letting it relax me. I get out and dry off before standing in front of a mirror, and putting gel into my hair and rubbing it around until I get the look I want. I then take put my razor and shave my face.

Then I start doing my makeup.

Not sissy, girly makeup like lipstick and whatever, just foundation, concealer and a tiny bit of mascara.

Hotness has no gender.

I pull on a pair of black jeans, pairing it with a dark blue button down and slip on my sunglasses. I pull out my hand mirror and shove it into my pocket. It'll help me look good and if things start going wrong I can break it and use the glass to kill someone.

Beautiful and deadly, like me.

I walk out my bedroom and say goodbye to my mother. My father glares from the corner. He had trained since he was 6 and he was never picked to volunteer.

I shove my trainers on and jog out of the house. I'll be at the square in good time.

 **Mira Murray**

I glower in the square, my finger smarting. The idiots pricking my finger didn't manage to get blood the first time so now my finger resembles a fucking pin cushion.

I tune out until whoever is gonna be our escort steps into the stage.

"Welcome everyone!"

She called out a name, someone I don't recconise. I don't care.

"I volunteer as Tribute!"

I stand as tall as possible, looking proudly. Even Damon volunteering can't ruin my good mood.

 **Damon Shark**

After short girl volunteers, looking about 12 on the stage I wait for the escort to read out a name.

"Kai Bahiri."

For a second I think about not volunteering, entertainment for the Capitol.

In the end I decide to. I'll provide more entertainment just being there.

"I volunteer as the Tribute!"

 **Mira Murray**

I swallow my tears, I regret it. The euphoria of standing on the stage has disappeared. I'm never going to see my brother again. I was an idiot.

I hug Noel, hating myself with every fibre of my being. He's already lost so much and now he'll lose me too.

I always thought I was better then Damon: less arrogant.

Maybe I wasn't.

 **Damon Shark**

If I listen carfully I can hear the sound of the short girl sniffing.

Music to my ears.

My family visits me, or my mother does anyway. She drones on and on to the injustice done my family about 1 million years ago. I've had this conversation about a thousand times.

My mother doesn't care.

When I survive, I'll hear it a thousand more.

 **Fun fact: Ctrl+Shift+T restores your closed tabs in Chrome, and Ctrl+Alt+Shift+T restores entire closed windows.**

 **Favourite?**


	8. Bakers and brains- District 5

**Techla- Hungergamestribute12**

 **Kron- Norbus95**

 **Techla Fares**

 **16**

 **~We create a mask to meet the mask of others. Then we wonder why we cannot love and why we feel so alone~**

I slip the carefully weighed out sugar into the bowl full of ingredients and begin to stir. I'm making a simple batch of cupcakes, something I've made so many times I don't need a recipe anymore.

I don't have any vanilla, that's too expensive and I only get it on my birthdays, but the cupcakes will still taste delicious without it. I will be taking these down to the market tomorrow. On Mondays, I have a small stall where I sell my baked goods.

I haven't told my friends, they don't go into the admittedly, slightly run down area unless they are forced. They're all about as snobby as you can get coming from five and I don't really know why I hang out with them. Maybe they can be funny sometimes but they're also mean and selfish.

They call me a nerd, not because I love reading, but because of my glasses. They dint know I love reading really, they'd laugh. People think of Five as the second smartest district, behind Three, but if they met my 'friends' they'd probably think differently.

None of the three particularly like me, and I don't like them but I help them with their schoolwork and I don't have to feel lonely at lunch. I did have a friend, Shane, but in the shittiest twist of fate ever, he was reaped.

He died in the bloodbath. A knife in his chest was the last time I ever saw him. His funeral was a family affair and none of them particularly liked me so I wasn't able to say my final good-byes.

For another three hours I have free time, so after taking my cakes out and icing them, I grab the book I'm reading and walk into my bedroom, more of a box than anything. Out house is a bungalow and we have a big kitchen but a small everything else. Most houses in 5 are like this, one big room and other tiny ones, maybe a design error or something.

I read another 200 pages of my book before I have to begin getting changed, I brush out my too curly hair and put it into a messy bun. I change into a purple top and stretchy black shorts. My favourite outfit.

I hug my parents goodbye "See you in a minute!" It's always hard walking to the reapings, and since Shane died, 2 years ago, it's been so much harder.

I miss him.

 **Kron Ustil**

 **15**

 **~It's already too late for you. I've got all the power. And their's nothing you can do to stop me~**

I sit tensely opposite the person trying to make a deal with me. I tap out a code, seemingly just moving my foot but nod everyone on out side knows that I'm thinking that they aren't telling the full truth.

They don't seem to be lying exactly but I'm not sure they're telling us everything and I'm on my guard even more than usual.

They seem to suspect on some level what I'm doing because a suddenly see a flash of metal between my eyes. It's soon gone and I see the person I was meant to be making a deal with being yanked away.

"You need to be more careful Ustil!"

I roll my eyes. "That's petty hard to do with a gun to the face. Didn't you check them?"

The guards look shifty.

I'm not really important to them. I'm just the result of a bet. My drunken father bet on my family when I was 5. I've never seen any of them since, my mother, my father and my sister.

"Go get changed Ustil." Says the only guard I like. "You still fixtated on volunteering?"

I don't want to volunteer. The guards think I do. That it's a choice. But the leader of everything has promised to free my family if I do. He's a pretty fucked up guy. I've only met him several times and he gave me shivers every time.

I shove on my most casual clothes. For most people it would be the complete opposite but don't own much more than a few suits and 1 or two t shirts.

I make sure my hair is covering my eye, I don't have any extraordinary facial deformity but I feel more comfortable when people can't look into my eyes.

I walk shakily out of my small room, more of a box than anything. I don't want to volunteer but if I win I'll live in Victor's village and if I die at least I won't be here. I can't stand the lies, the trickery.

"Ustil." A guard comes up to my bedroom. "The leader wishes to talk to you."

I swallow but I walk to his study. 10 minutes before I need to leave for the reaping.

"Hello Kron." the leader says with a silky voice. "Have I informed you about rhetoric will happen if you don't volunteer?"

I look at him, confused. "My family will have to stay here."

The leader laughs silkily. "No, you ignorant boy. Your precious family will die. I Semtex to make sure you kept to our agreement."

I nod my head, hating him wit every fibre of my being.

"You are dismissed."

 **Techla Fares**

In the square, everything feels more real. I haven't taken tesserae but with Five being a smaller district, my chances aren't the best.

I hate this day more than any other. Most people do. Almost the entire district knows someone that was reaped, a cousin, a friend, a classmate, a brothers girlfriend, even a sibling. The Reaping is personal and a cheery Capitolite just makes it worse.

Speaking of cheery Capitolites, our escort steps out onto the stage, dressed in bright yellow with an almost demonic smile on his face.

"Welcome everyone to our first survivor games! Who will be the lucky two, voting to survive?" I rolled my eyes.

"Techla Fares!"

I nearly screamed, and started hyperventilating. Why me? I couldn't believe this.

I shakily made my way onto the stage, but I couldn't help zoning out. I shook the hand of whoever was picked or whatever and shakily made my way off stage.

It wasn't fair.

 _It wouldn't be fair whoever was picked._ Whispered a voice in my head.

Great! Now I'm going crazy.

 _Here lies Techla Fares. Crazy and dead._

 **Kron Ustil**

I stand in the square, shaking. My family may die and it'll be all my fault.

All through the escort's speech I can't concentrate. I'm waiting. A girl about my age, with blonde hair gets reaped.

She screams and cries. I feel bad for her but worse for me.

The boy, about 14 with bright red hair, gets reaped and swears loudly.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

I stand on the stage and the escort raises her already too high eyebrows.

"Did you know Ferris?" she asked me.

"No." I say."I did it for my own reasons."

She momentarily looks surprised but carries on like nothing has happened.

 **Techla Fares**

My mother and father are crying but I just feel numb. After my outburst I can't feel anything.

The facts:

I am going into the games.

I am going to be voting Kids out based on whether I like them of not.

Likelihoods:

I am going to die.

My parents will never be the same.

It is not fair.

"Tech, we have a present for you." My mother says, wiping away her tears. She hands me a necklace with a little symbol on.

A pie.

My favourite thing to bake.

 **Kron Ustil**

"Well done Kron."

The leader is standing next to me, looking faintly amused.

"May I ask you a question.' He says, and I feel a cold feeling in my stomach. "Did you actually believe I was going to hold my side of the bargain or are you secretly suicidal?"

I react in the only way I can think of. I throw up on his shoes.

 **How did you like these two? I'm not really sure how well I wrote them. Is there anyone your opinion has changed on since reading their Reaping?**

 **Who, so far would you hang out with?**

 **Disclaimer: This weeks fun fact has been supplied by EllaRoseEverdeen. If it turns out to be untrue, YELL AT HER. (Also, I don't own THG. Have I added that in yet?)**

 **Fun fact: Unicorns were first "found" in cave paintings found in Peru.**


	9. The Calm and the storm- District 6

**District 6:**

 **Reiko Shimoto- Jailynne**

 **Flynn Charter- Redwut**

* * *

 **Reiko Shimoto**

 **16**

 **~I think I'm kinda sorta maybe really...the center of your life...right?~**

"Oh Kathy," I say, dreamily to my sister, "She has the prettiest longest hair I've ever seen!" Like normal, my sister does nothing to affirm she heard me but I know she's listening.

"Her eyes are really pretty too." I say, pausing to glare at my brother Parker. Last night he decided it would be funny to add glue to my toothpaste. Luckily I noticed something wrong but he didn't seem to realise that glue could have been poisonous.

To be fair to him, he's only 10 and he's a male.

He sticks his tongue out me and I roll my eyes before going back to talking about Sayte, I'm pretty sure she likes males but I can still dream.

And dream I will.

Me and Kathy talk- or I talk and Kathy listens, for a while and before we notice, it's only two hours from the reaping.

I let Kathy have the shower first, and go into mine and Kathy's shared bedroom and try to decide what to wear.

My family isn't rich, my father is too weak to work, or so he says, but I spend all the money I get on clothes. I haven't really grown much since I turned 14, I'm thin and short, compared to Kathy being taller and curvier.

The good thing about this, is that clothes I bought two years ago still fit me.

After a lot of chopping and changing, I choose a plain, clean, dark grey shirt with black pants. and bright blue old shoes, I'd be wearing my newer, black ones but my brother thought it would be hilarious to dip them. in a bucket of bleach. I then take out my favourite item of clothing ever. A tight leather jacket. I had to save up for half a year to buy it and I love the way it looks.

Kathy finishes off and I go into the shower. I quickly wash my hair, towel it dry and fishtail plait it.

When I get out, Kathy is dressed in a simple red dress. It's her last year at the reaping.

7 times she's in. I'm terrified for the both of us. I only have 5 slips but in my opinion that's 5 slips too many.

"Ready to go Kath?" She nods her head, Kathy doesn't talk much, she has selective mutism. When she's not stressed she'll talk a bit, although only to a few people, butshe's never been a big talker. I however, just blurt out whatever comes to my brain.

I have a too quick temper, I've been known to throw tantrums and compared to Kathy being calm, my moods flick quicker than anything.

We walk out the door, after saying goodbye to mother.

I guess it's torture time.

 **Flynn Charter**

 **16**

 **~If you haven't accomplished something, get back out there and finish what you started~**

"Here's your change." I say tiredly. Me and my friends were up late last night and in the morning my mother sprang a surprise shift on me.

I may not be giving good service right now, but it doesn't matter, our food is so good people would come back regardless.

The only alternative is making their own bread and it's never as nice as what they can get here so they don't really care about my shitty customer service.

Finally, my shift finishes and after serve my last customer, I lock up the doors and go up the stairs around the back of our building.

Like everyone else that owns a shop, we live on top of it, sometimes it's cool but when a customer gets too loud, I can here it from my bedroom wihich is of course, slightly annoying.

I flop down on my bed and check my watch, I have time for an hours nap and I'm gonna take it.

I lie down, set an alarm and within minutes I am asleep.

I wake up, feeling slightly groggy. Maybe a nap wasn't such a good idea.

I have a quick shower and once I'm out pull on a sleeveless red shirt and brown cameo shorts. More casual than my parents would like but I don't really care.

I leave the house slightly early, hoping to see Brianna so I can walk to the Reaping with her. She's pretty and with long hair and a sweet face. She's also really nice, with a smile for everyone.

"Hey Brianna!" I say, spotting her. "Do you want to walk together?"

"That would be cool." She shrugs, and I walk over to her.

We make jokes the whole way and I almost forget about the possibility of dying.

 **Reiko Shimoto**

The square feels too small and I try to distract myself, talking to Carmen, my friend standing next to her. Her parents weren't very creative with her name, Car(men) but it's better than say- Carol which just sounds like something from District 4.

At two o'clock our escort steps out onto the stage, and after speaking WAY too much she walks over to the bowls.

"Reiko Shimoto."

I start crying harder than ever before. Carmen hugs me for a few seconds but then gives me a small push. I walk up to the stage, feeling ill.

"Flynn Charter!"

I don't recognise the name, and I don't particularly care. He is tall with dark hair and seems to be looking slightly surprised.

To be fair, he's just found out he's probably gonna die so that's a fair reaction.

 **Flynn Charter**

"Flynn Charter," the woman calls out.

I go up to the stage, feeling shaky and probably looking surprised. The girl, Reiko I think, looks angry at me.

She probably just has a resting bitch face, I reassure myself. I stand on the stage, looking down at the sea of faces.

"Please give a round of applause to Flynn Charter and Reiko Shimoto!" Out escort crows. The district starts unenthusiastically clapping and me and Reiko shake hands.

Yep, she's definitely glaring at me.

 **Reiko Shimoto**

My family clusters in to say goodbye to me, and I hug them all, even father and Parker. I feel funny, I know I'm going to die but I can't quite accept it. I don't like the feeling at all. It's weird.

After my family leaves, Carmen steps in. "Goodbye Rei." She chokes. "I'll miss you a lot." Again, we hug and I breath in her slightly lemony scent.

"I'll be thinking of you." She said, before running out.

This is likely my last time ever seeing district 6.

 **Flynn Charter**

First my mother comes in, faintly smelling of baking bread. One of my favourite smells in the world. A little later, my father comes in, out of breath, his hands covered in dough. He must have been at the bakery. Maybe a peacekeeper has to come in and tell him.

It makes me feel sick thinking about it.

After a few minutes they leave and my friends come in. We try to act like there's nothing wrong, like I'm just gonna be away for a week.

I'm thankful for that.

 **We are officially half way!**

 **Fun fact: The average person walks by 36 murderers in their life time.**

 **Which tribute so far would you most like as a sibling?**


	10. Sibling love- District 7

**Aspen- EllaRoseEverdeen**

 **Ronan- District 9 tribute**

 **Aspen Beech**

 **16**

 ** _~Girls with the most beautiful hearts seem to have the greatest insecurities~_**

I shift my position slightly and gasp. My back twists sand I have to reach to stop myself from falling.

I am deep into the forest of my garden and tucked up in a tree, reading.

I remember a time when the garden was neat and tidy. My mother kept the bushes clipped and the flowers weeded.

For a few months after my brother died my mother tried keeping it neat but she eventually stopped. My father never cared about the garden anyway.

Runyon was 5 years older than me but always treated me like I was just as strong as he was. He teased me constantly, to the point I nowcan't hear the word shrimp without flinching, but I loved him more than anything.

People tell me I remind them of him, trying to be nice but I hate hearing it. Runyon was one of a kind and like no other.

Honestly, the only thing that can numb my pain is reading. When I was 10 Runyon saved up for months to get me a necklace with a book charm for my birthday. Twisting it around in my hand is now a nervous habit. I've been warned that it will break, and I've tried to stop but I can't.

With a sigh, I check my large watch and close my book reluctantly. I swing my legs down, and with ease that is only there because of muscle memory, I shimmy down the tree.

It isn't a large one, an old apple tree. Me and Runyon used to pick them and sell them for loose change. We gave them free to anyone that looked hungry.

Neither of us liked apples.

I used to love doing stuff like that, walking around the district without any cares, but nowadays it seems like there's a thick cloud over my head.

The people I thought were my friends left me because I was 'too sad,' my parents barely speak to me or each other anymore and whilst I used to be at the top of my class, my grades have slipped so low there is talk of holding me back.

I open my garden door, wincing at the creaks. My parents will likely not be up for hours. Whilst they seem to sleep as much as possible, some nights I'm lucky to get three hours.

I walk into our kitchen and take some bread. It isn't the good, bakery bread but I made it yesterday and it isn't bad.

I take a large bite of it, trying not to wince at the grainy taste. Soon I have finished my chunk so I walk into my bedroom.

I have one or two pictures of me and Runyon, taken with an old, slightly broken camera we once found in the Antique shop. It took me two years to be able to look at the photos without bawling.

I pull on my usual attire of a black t shirt and leggings and look around for my green jacket. I shove on my trainers and leave my hair, usually pulled into a tight ponytail, down, long and slightly wavy.

My mother stumbles out, bleary eyed and looking like she hasn't slept for months. "Goodbye Aspen," she whispered, hugging me. "See you soon."

 **Ronan Longwind**

 **17**

 **~Enjoy life because it's too short. Especially when you live in Panem~**

I look down at Sabbie, trying not to cry. She's pale and too thin. She was being sick all of last night. She's only 6 but doctors say without medicine she doesn't have much more than a year.

Even so, she's so bright and bubbly when she isn't crying in pain. She's optimistic and it's not fair.

She was diagnosed with brain cancer when she was 6. It's irreversible without Capitol medicine and they'd never donate any to us.

I have to stay strong for her and Dramon. I don't think I'd manage without my parents. They must be hurting just as badly as me but they always seem so strong.

Until you hear Mom and Dad crying because of our lack of food. I've begged them to let me take Tesserae but they refuse. I could secretly sign up but they'd wonder where I got the food from.

"Go get breakfast Ro!" Mom says and I reluctantly leave Sabrina, making a funny face as I walk out of her room. I am rewarded with the sound of her laughter.

I grab a bowl of oatmeal and slice an apple, carefully mixing them together. I eat it slowly, struggling to enjoy it. The apple makes it taste better but not by much.

I finally finish it and wash it down with some water. I feel bad for eating so much but it's the reaping day.

"Ronan!" My dad says quietly, "Can you get some chocolate from the market. Dramon and Sabrina need some cheering up. Get some for yourself too." He presses some coins into my hands.

I grab my coat and walk to the market, not every shop is open but a small grocers is. I don't get any for myself, not particularly liking chocolate, but I get slightly bigger bars than I could have before for Sabrina and Dramon.

I walk back and give Dramon both bars. He's a good kid and I trust him to give one to Sabrina.

I go into our shared bedroom and pull on a green shirt and black pants. Then I go to say my goodbyes. Mom and Sabrina are staying home but Dad and Dramon are gonna walk me there back to the square.

I stroke Sabrina's fevered forehead and kiss her goodbye.

Then me Dad and Dramon walk out of the house together.

 **Aspen Beech**

The square hasn't been my favourite place for a long time. It is loud and too full of memories. Of course, the reapings make it much worse.

I can cope, but barely.

The Reaping goes like clockwork, the twist is explained, I try to tune everything out, the usual.

Then out escort walks over to the bowls.

Once these bowls contained my brothers name. I wonder where that slip of paper went.

Thrown away like it wasn't the most devastating thing in my life.

"Aspen Beech!" She calls out.

My heart almos stops and all too soon I feel the tears running down my cheeks. I taste something salty.

I wipe them away angrily and mount the stage. This was one of the last things my brother saw in district 7

Our escort, unaware that she hasn't ruined my life once, but twice, carried on cheerfully.

The boy came out, stood on the stage and we shook hands.

Would I be liked enough by my teammates to avoid death?

 **Ronan Longwind**

Everything is happening too fast, almost in a flash the escort is going over to the box filled with the names of everyone standing by me.

"Ronan Longwind!"

I walk up to the square, begging my face to not show how terrified I really am. The girl is crying softly, not hard enough to be caught by the cameras unless any are really close up.

Our escort is way too cheerful for this. She cheerfully tells us to shake hands and I put my hand out. We shake twice, her grip is weak and her palms are sweaty.

I wonder if we'll interact at all. Will we be in the same tribe?

 **Aspen Beech**

I sat on the plush leather seats with my hands crossed, waiting.

My parents didn't know yet.

I imagined a peacekeeper walking into the house, telling my parents I was reaped.

How would they react?

I felt sick. Of course my token would be my necklace.

It would likely be a nice decoration for my corpse.

 **Ronan Longwind**

My whole family, minus Sabrina comes rushing in. My mother got here fast. I wonder who's looking after Sabrina.

I don't have a token. It isn't something I'd want. An item getting marred by the memories of my death.

It wouldn't be fair.

Dramon taps my shoulder and hands me the remaining bit of his chocolate. "Thanks," I say.

I know from experience that he won't take no for an answer.

 **Favourite?**

 **Fun fact:** **Anne Frank was born in 1929, the same year as Martin Luther King Jr.**


	11. Kitty 'n Kevlar- District 8

**Cat- ExtraordinaryAmy**

 **Kevlar- h.g . fanboyyy .03**

 **Cat Oxnard**

 **14**

 **~You mess with the cat, you get the whiskers~**

I awkwardly sit at the table, wanting to be anywhere but here. My mother and father are discussing something boring George and Elizabeth are fighting, and the twins never really talk to me much.

I sigh, bored and lean forward. "Cat!" My mother yells. "Elbows off."

I groan, typical. I'm not noticed until I do something wrong. Elizabeth and George snicker.

They're the perfect ones, the twins are the funny, clever ones, but I'm just.. there. I'm not smart and the only thing I'm really good at is bending my body into weird positions.

I'm weirdly flexible and I've exercised every day for years so I don't lose it when I get older. It's not ever going to get me money though so my parents don't care.

My family isn't what I'd call perfect. They love me, I think, but I'm often ignored, I'm okay now but when I was younger it really hurt, I remember instances of crying myself to sleep.

At the moment, I'm the only one in Reaping age. George is 19, Elizabeth is 20 and the twins are both 11. This means that I'm expected to treat this like a normal breakfast when though my stomach is twisting itself into knots.

I run my hand through my tangled red hair. It needs brushing but I can't be bothered. The beginnings of knots are forming but nothing to worry about. Once my hair is washed it will be easy to brush out.

Finally I am allowed to excuse myself and I walk into the bathroom. The water is cold but I quickly adjust. I rub soap into my hair and soon it is clean.

I braid into two plaits with pink ribbons. It is so red and thick that it doesn't really look wet unless you look closely.

I look into my closet and find my one dress. I normally wear skinny jeans with floaty tops. My dress is pink with a t shirt bodice and a layered, slightly floaty skirt. I don't know what my fascination with the colour pink is but I love it.

I slip on my slightly battered white pumps and smile at myself in the mirror. I look ok. Slightly childish, but ok.

I walk back into the l kitchen and say goodbye to everyone but they barely listen, just wave me off.

I leave the house in a huff, muttering every bad word I can think of.

I may be acting immature, but at least I didn't scream them at my parents.

 **Kevlar Clark**

 **15**

 **~Dude, I just wanna go home. I don't have some inspirational quote for you- I just wanna go home~**

Everyone always talks about how horrible it must be to live in such a large family but I love it. I'm one of the middle of 6 children and I love how close I am to everybody. We'll share a common interest too: Music.

All of us play at least two instruments, although my speciality is trumpet. We kinda have a band, I play second trumpet with my Dad playing first. My mom plays Piano, Jackson, my oldest brother plays Alto sax, Jaeda, my sister, plays the Drums, Spool, my brother, plays Tenor sax, Weft, my 10 year old brother plays third Trumpet and my youngest brother Sean plays the Trombone.

My trumpet is literally my baby and my friends have joked about how possessive I am about it before. The only person I let even touch it are my Dad and sometimes Weft.

As you can guess, my family ain't exactly poor. We aren't extraordinarily rich but we make enough to buy all the instruments.

They aren't cheap either, no one really knows about the music shop in town, so the shop owner decided every sale counts and jacked the prices up big time.

Most of our money, from both our parents income, and the jobs me and Jackson do, go to maintaining the instruments, so our house is pretty modest. I share a room with Jackson and Spool, and Weft and Sean room together. Jaeda, being a girl, gets a room to herself but it's quite small, she can fit her bed and her desk but not much else.

Our music style is jazz, I grew up listening to crackly old recordings of pre Panam songs. No one knows how Dad got them, not Mom.

When I was four I learned basic piano but whilst I enjoyed it I wasn't the best and kept getting frustrated but when I got my trumpet I managed to pick it up kinda naturally. I'm not a prodigy or anything, but it comes easy to me.

I finish my practicing and smile. I did pretty well. I'm not as good as my dad by shy means but I'm better than Jackson, though that's because he prefers the saxophone mostly.

I check the time on my too big watch and swear, I must have lost track of the time and now I only have an hour to get changed and eat my lunch.

I make sure my short hair isn't sticking up in any places and put on a white t shirt and blue dress pants, paired with my good shoes.

In the kitchen, Spool and Jaeda, the only others in Reaping age, are already eating a fried potato each. A quick check shows several left, still warm. I guess they're for the others when they come down.

I pick up the smallest, knowing I don't have much time and walk over to the table. We eat in a comfortable silence, I eat faster than them so I finish around the same time.

The others won't have to get to the square until a bit later but we need our fingers pricked so we walk out of the door together. All terrified, but none wanting to admit it.

 **Cat Oxnard**

I stand in the square nervously, I don't want to die! I want to live a happy life and get married and have 66 cats and 10 children!

I hate the idea this could be my last day in district 8.

Two of my friends, Andrea and Jaydlyn stand nearby and I feel the slightest bit comforted.

Soon, the Reaping is in full swing and after the speech, our escort walks over to the bowls. "Cat Oxnard!"

My knees almost buckle but somehow I manage to get onto the stage. The escort smiles at me, like I'm not about to die. She walks over and pulls out the boys name.

He walks up and we shake hands. We're civil now, but soon we'll be trying to vote each other out.

 **Kevlar Clark**

I stand with Fabien, my best friend and kinda crush. I say kinda because I honestly have no idea about my sexuality and at this age I don't really care. All I know is that I think Fabian is hella cute.

I don't go weak at the knees around him, pretty good seeing as he's my best friend and all, but I struggle to look in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Cat Oxnard!"

A girl I don't recognise with bright red hair in two plaits comes to stand on the stage, looking like she could faint at any moment. She's small but not the kinda small that could be an advantage, just short.

"Kevlar Clark!"

Give me an instrument, any instrument and you could guarantee I'd be playing the funeral march right now.

 **Cat Oxnard**

My family comes rushing in. "Goodbye Kitty." My father says, crying. "We love you."

One by one my family hugs me. I'm going to miss them.

Thistle, my best friend, comes running in next. "I'm gonna miss you Kitten." He tells me.

He calls me Kitten because A: I'm small for my age, the smallest of my friend group, and B: my name is Cat.

Maybe, when we were older, me and Thistle could have been something more.

I'll never know.

I have other friends, but my time is now up.

I'd give anything for this to be a sick nightmare but of course, this is reality.

It sucks.

 **Kevlar Clark**

My whole family walks into the room, instantly making it crowded. Dad seems to be out of breath and holding something.

My trumpet.

He hands it to me carefully, making sure I don't drop it. "This is your token."

He says it as a statement, knowing there was nothing I'd rather have with me.

Except my family, and I'm pretty sure the Capitol doesn't allow humans as your token.

 **Fun fact (supplied by Moonlessgalaxy): Peanuts are an ingredient in dynamite.**

 **Favourite?**

 **Who, so far is the most interesting?**


	12. Look to the future- District 9

**Tess- Salty'n'sweet**

 **Aaron- Just another Nebula**

 **Tess Larson**

 ** _14_**

 **~Victors lose what's most important - and the rest lose their lives. Either way, I can say goodbye, because Tess will not come back, not really~**

If you see me I'll be sleeping. It's kinda my only hobby. Well that and swimming but since we moved away, I've not been able to that so.. sleeping it is.

I wake up later than usual, it's the reaping and if I get the chance to sleep in, I'll take it. I'm not lazy really, I just have nothing better to do. Normally, my mom would be telling me to wake up but now she's pregnant she's been sleeping as much as me.

I don't hate life or anything, in fact I love it- mostly. But today I'd the horror known as the reapings. I want to be asleep for as much as today as possible, I don't want to think about it.

I'm kinda squeamish about death, I've had a lot of first hand experience with it- not that I remember. I know my biological mother is dead, but I don't know how. I'd ask my dad but I don't know where he is either.

I don't live in the orphanage, I guess I'm lucky like that, but I wish I knew my real parents. Heck, I wish I knew my real birthday. I celebrate it on February the 14th, the day my foster parents found me, but I wish I knew my real age. I say I'm 14 but I could be 13 or 15 for all I know. My biological parents decided it would be a good idea to not register me so until I was about 2 I didn't legally exist.

I don't dwell on that though, as far as I'm concerned I'm 14 and my real parents are Jocelyn and Cade. All I know about my biological family is that my biological mother was called Teresa, which is now my name.

No one knows that thank god, I'm Tess to everyone else.

I walk downstairs to the smell of pancakes, not normal pancakes though. Papa is kinda a health nut so they normally involve some kinda fruit. Today it's my favourite- blueberry.

Papa gives me a plate and puts two pancakes on it, I sit at the table eating hungrily. "I chose a dress for you to wear Tessie," Mom says, "It's one of my old dresses."

I smile at mom. Her old clothes are gorgeous and it means a lot to me whenever I'm allowed to wear them. It helps reassure me that I'm just as much her daughter as my little sibling.

I can't wait to meet her or him.

After I've finished eating we go upstairs and mom hands me the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. It's white with ruffles. We seem to have been about the same size as teenagers even though I'm short with too long limbs and mom is tall and graceful.

I put it on and smile at my reflection, I'm not pretty with too thick eyebrows and short messy hair but I look alright.

 **Aaron Miller**

 **12**

 **~I'd tell you to go to hell but I don't want to see you there~**

"Grandpaaaaaa." I say, dragging out the last syllable, "Can I go feed the chickens?"

Grandpa looks conflicted, he wants to say no I can tell, but he diesjt want to deny me of something I enjoy doing.

"Maybe tomorrow," he finally says, and I smile. Suddenly my smile disappears.

"What if I'm reaped?" I say, not really caring about the chickens anymore. I don't wanna get reaped and die. I wanna live.

"You don't have any tesserae." He says, it's not an answer but he's trying to make me feel better so it doesn't matter.

"What's for breakfast?" I can tell by his face that he is pleased to get off topics like the reaping.

"Cereal or toast. What would you prefer?" I don't really like either but grandad isn't rich. All his money is going to paying off my parents debt.

They're in jail at the moment. 9 takes stealing really seriously and it wasn't like they were just stealing food. They were caught taking a necklace out of a jewellery shop, best they were hoping to do with it I don't know.

They weren't bad thiefs but they got cocky.

To top things off, Grandad is pretty sick. Some days, like today, he's okay but others he's coughing all over the place and even fainting. So all our money is going towards medicine and debt and we can't afford to get more than the essentials. Then, we also have to feed the chickens, although that isn't too expensive and at least we can eat or sell their eggs.

"I'll have toast, thanks." I eat my toast quickly before shoving on black shorts and my best, cleanest t shirt.

"Bye Granddad, see you later," I say, hugging his too frail body.

I walk out of her house, hoping the reaping finishes quickly.

 **Tess Larson**

The square is packed with people my age and you can almost smell the fear. Maybe that's mean to say but it's kinda true. The body sweats when nervous, and almost everyone here is.

We have the same escort every year but each year she dresses up as a different animal. She fails to disappoint, with fake ears, whiskers a catsuit and even a tail, she's a black cat.

If she thinks she looks good she's mistaken.

She starts her speech enthusiastically, as if we really listen. I don't zone out like most of my peers but I don't really take it in either.

"And now to find out who the female tribute will be!" She says enthusiastically, "Teresa Larson!"

I feel stupid admitting in but I got kinda confused for a minute. My name isn't used much- if at all.

I start laughing to myself as I walk up. I don't want to look crazy but I can't help it.

 **Aaron Miller**

I don't recognise the girl, but her reaction was one I'd never forget. She fucking laughed.

I couldn't help but be a bit creeped out by her, though she seemed unassuming, barely older than me.

"Thank you Teresa. Now the male tribute will be Aaron Miller!"

I'd like to say I took this calmly.

I didn't.

I screamed and started swearing.

In my defence, see how calm you are when you're faced with fucking dying.

It's better then laughing.

 **Tess Larson**

I'm sitting with Mom and Papa, sort of crying when I suddenly realise something.

"Mom," I say, "When- if I die, you'll tell Baby about me won't you?"

I hate the fact that I'll never meet him or her, being told about could be the next best thing.

In response, my mom hugs me.

"Here's your token," papa hands to me my bracelet and I slip it onto my wrist.

 **Aaron Miller**

I don't have a token. Grandad has nothing he can give me. I don't mind too much though. I'm not a sentimental person and I'd be terrified of losing- or worse, breaking something.

I wonder if Mom and dad know yet. Will they be being told now or after I die? Grandad has already visited me, said his goodbyes and I've never been a friendly person so no one else comes to visit me.

 **Not long to go! At the time I'm writing this, we just had the 6 reaping.**

 **Who was your favourite?**

 **Fun fact: Heart attacks are more likely to happen on a Monday.**

 **Even if you don't usually review you can try something new everyday... it's right below you and it'll only take a second...**

 **Show your support? :P**

 **Please don't take this as begging for reviews (even though it** **basically is.)**


	13. Sheeps and dogs- District 10

**Addilyn- Comettail76**

 **Reuben- Elim9**

 **Addilyn Robyns**

 **17**

 **~ "You remind me a lot of Jessie." "Who's Jessie?" "Oh, she's a dog I trained four months ago."~**

"Who's a cute doggy!" I exclaim. This is the first time I'd seen this puppy. He was just getting his shots I guessed.

10 is probably the District where the most people own animals. If you have a farm you're almost guaranteed to have a dog and cats are pretty popular too.

Only really rich people own animals like horses, they don't really provide much income and they're expensive to feed. People also own chickens and cows but they aren't really pets.

I think I'm one of the luckiest people in 10, my aunt and uncle own an animal clinic so I get to say loads of different animals. A few years ago, a peacekeeper even brought in a sick parrot! Before that I didn't know peacekeepers were allowed pets.

My favourite animals are definitely dogs, I love training them and most dogs are so cute and sweet. The only time I really remember one being violent was when it was protecting her puppies.

I still have the scar.

I actually have my own dog- Leo, he's 5, he was left outside the doors and we took him in. I begged for ages and uncle Scott let me keep him.

I think, the reason I love Leo do much is that he kinda reminds me of myself. I wasn't abandoned persay- neither was my brother Daniel, but my parents died when we were young, I was 4 and Daniel was 8. I can't say I miss them, for that I'd have to remember more than their names.

I finish giving the dog it's shots and wave goodbye to the owner. He looks like he'll be a good addition to their farm- the dog that is.

I walk back to the house and open the door, like I'm expecting, Leo jumps all over me and licks my face. I stroke him and give him his lunch but then I have to get changed.

I have a quick shower and tie my hair into a high ponytail. I chose a teal dress, though I'm not fond of feeling so girly. I put on my white dress shoes and jog downstairs for my own lunch.

I guess you could call my family pretty big, there's my Aunt Madeline, my Uncle Scott, my cousins, Margret and James, my brother, Daniel and my sister in law Amaya.

Daniel is pretty quiet, he doesn't live here anymore, he instead lives Amaya, although they're both here for lunch today.

Margret is only a few months younger than me though we aren't that close, Margret prefers the biology side of veterinary, whereas I prefer the emotional connections with animals.

James and me are pretty alike. When I'm too busy he's pretty good at training the animals though he too prefers the biological things.

We eat lunch as a big group until Margret checks the time. With a squeal she grabs my hand and we run to the square.

 **Reuben Lambert**

 **13**

 **~Might as well try to make the best of this~**

The sheep seem agitated today. I would love to say it's because they're worried for me but it's probably that they can tell how tense I am. Who wouldn't be tense on the day of the Reaping?

I lead them all out to the field and stock up their food before checking them to make sure all 20 of them are there. It isn't exactly a rare occurrence for one to go missing and for you to find a sheep carcass a few weeks later.

"Rueben!" I hear my dad yell. "Do you have time to sheer the sheep!"

I still have a good few hours before the reaping so I take the shears out of the shed. I used to be terrible at this task but nowadays, I'm not bad and mom and dad are trusting me to do it more and more.

Soon, most of them are done and Miles comes out to help me do the last few. He was tending to the chickens I think, which takes up less time than the sheep.

"Done?" He asks, I nod my head and we walk back to the house for lunch.

I sit down at the table and put a piece of chicken on my plate with some bread. I wait for everyone else to dish up and start eating. The chicken is good and the bread is fresh, slightly warm. It's not bakery bread, mom made it herself, but she has a knack of making it taste good.

I finish before everyone but since I'm not looked to leave the table, I get a piece of sheep wool that must have gotten caught on my clothes, and braid it into a little plait.

I like the feeling of it in my hands.

Lunch finishes and me and Miles go onto our bedroom to get changed. He has a shower first but I don't bother. I look around and find my 'best' clothes. A simple dark grey button-down shirt and black pants. They're hand-me-downs from Miles and are a bit too big, but they're the best I have.

Miles finishes in the shower and I go into the living room, having no desire to watch him change. Soon Miles is with me. I hug mom and dad goodbye and we leave for the reaping together.

 **Addilyn Robyns**

I swear, do people not have showers before the reaping or something? I've smelt terrified skunks better than this before. And that ain't pleasant, let me tell you.

The girl in front of me is really tall and I'm really... well not, so I can't see the stage well so I have to judge from how quiet it gets that the escort is on stage. No one really likes him, not that they'd like anyone from the Capitol exactly, but he's really stuck up and obviously hates his job which is crazy- he gets to travel Panam!

"Addilyn Robyns!"

I make an almost yowling sound, like a cat, and walk onto the stage.

No one volunteers, not that I was expecting anyone to.

 **Reuben Lambert**

I'm still holding the braided sheep wool. It's calming to twiddle with. It doesn't exactly make me feel better, but I can keep my nerves at bay if I just concentrate on the movement of my fingers.

Our escort walks haughtily on stage and I resist the urge to roll my eyes at his orange skin and too blond hair.

"Addilyn Robyns!"

The name isn't recognised in my Brain and neither is the face of the short dark girl.

"Reuben Lambert!"

That name and face however, I do recognise.

 **Addilyn Robyns**

My whole family walks in, except Daniel, I run over to Aunt Madeline and cry onto her shoulder. She hands me something slightly heavy feeling.

I blink away the tears and smile. Leo's old collar. He's outgrown it now but it's a gorgeous collar, made of leather.

After they leave Daniel walks in. Neither of us cry, or even talk. We just sit there, holding hands until his time is up.

 **Reuben Lambart**

After my parents, Miles hesitantly walks in. "TRAITOR!" I yell, "Traitor!"

I try to punch him but he catches my hands and hugs me. I struggle around for a bit but eventually I go limp and begin to cry into his chest.

 **Favourite?**

 **Who is your favourite family member/friend?**

 **Fun fact: Banging your head against the wall burns 150 calories in an hour! (I should look like a supermodel!)**

 **If anyone wants to do a Hunger Games Roleplay, PM me!**


	14. Small towns and Circuses- District 11

**So this was actually the first district I completed!**

 **District 11:**

 **Alessandro- MoonlessGalaxy**

 **Vissie- I believe in nargles too**

* * *

 **Vissie Tera**

 **15**

 **~I'm sorry and I apologise mean the same thing. Until you're at a funeral~**

I run out of my small house, breathing in the fresh air. I'd like to say it's cool but 11 is swelteringly hot, even in the winter.

Everyday I jog in the morning. Not for any reason really, but I like to feel the punting of my feet and the swing of my arms. It makes me feel alive.

All too soon my run is over and I walk into our bathroom to shower. My hair is in dreadlocks, something my mother rebelled furiously against, so I only need to wash it once a week.

I walk downstairs, hugging my mother and brother Dova, for breakfast we have some fruit.

Typical. We always have fruit. It gets boring but I know that if I ever tried to bring it up to my mother she'd roll her eyes. We can afford other things but my mother likes Routine. Everyone in my family does.

Except me. Routine bores me.

"Could you go to the shop and get some eggs for tea Vissilea?"

No one except my mother calls me Vissilea. It's Vissie.

"Yeah sure." It gets me out the house.

I walk into the market and over to the egg stall. I pick up a dozen brown eggs and pay the surly chicken keeper with the money mother gave me. I hate eggs bit everyone in my family eats them so I can choke them down.

I'm not fussy.

I jog back to the house and thunder in.

"Oh Vissilea." My mother groans. "One of the eggs are cracked!"

"Shit!" I mutter. Mother looks up but I don't think she heard me.

I walk into my bedroom and change out of my workout clothes and into my Reaping outfit. I'm not one for dresses so I have a simple floaty grey T-shirt and black leggings.

I look ok.

"Bye Mother!" I call, jogging out of the house, "Love you!"

"Love you too Vissilea!"

I roll my eyes.

 **Alessandro Lionheart**

 **18**

 **~I'm going to say this as politely as possible. I will fuck you up~**

I hang upside down to the sound of the imaginary applause.

"Alright wonder boy, that's enough." For a second I tense up but then I swing up to see the guy I respect the most.

"Jealous Wolfie?" I give him a cheeky grin. He knows I don't mean it. He's a master with the wolves, being able to get them to act like domesticated dogs. They tolerate, even like me, but they don't act like they do with him.

When I was a kid, I was terrified of wolves, I lived gapping with my perfect family. A mummy a daddy and two children. When I was 6, something happened, I can't remember and I'll never know. All I know is that I'm now blind in my left eye, torn apart by a scar.

My family kicked me out, a half blind kid was no use to them. For a few months I lived on the streets, begging for the smallest of scraps.

Then Wolfie took me in.

It wasn't really intentional, he had food and asked me to follow him. Maybe that rings a stranger danger bell in your head but I was 6 years old and starving.

When we got to the campsite, yes campsite, everyone took a liking to me. It was weird, I hadn't had many friends so it was weird.

There was one difference about this campsite.

It's a circus.

We don't put on ridiculous clown shows, no. The few kids are all trained in acrobatics and we pick one animal to learn how to handle. Horses, pigs or wolves.

Most kids choose horses, a few pigs. I didn't get to chose. Wolfie took me under his wing and I got wolves.

In 11, kids are told horror stories about how if they're bad wolves will eat you. This left me with a crippling fear of them. Of course, when it was revealed I would be training with them, I wasn't happy.

Now, I love them. Around my age is where we chose to leave or stay. Everyone loves the circus but if a peacekeeper finds one of us alone and vulnerable, we'll be dead in seconds. Leaving is the only way to stop that.

Even with the dangers, I'd never leave. I love the circus.

After all, that's all Panem provide the bread and circus.

I walk away from the trapeze and walk into my trailer. I pick out a gold waistcoat and white shorts. Normally, we are doing so much acrobatics the names can go shirtless, but not for the Reaping. I don't bother putting any shoes on, the ground doesn't hurt me, my feet have adjusted.

I go around, saying goodbye to all the animals, just in case. Soon I am done, and with a slight air of sadness I leave for the Reaping.

 **Vissie Tera**

"So Vis!" My friend says giggling, "Got any crushes?"

I've told her many times, I'm asexual AND aromantic but she doesn't care. She just tells me I haven't found the right guy.

I'm not even sure I like her that much but she's the only one that puts up with my awkward sense of humour. I hate the fact I have to change myself to hang out with her but I don't want to feel lonely.

Maybe it's manipulative but I don't care.

Our 'conversation' is cut short by the escort stepping on stage.

"Hello everyone! Time to murder two of you!" She says. Or not exactly but that's the gist of it. To be honest I kinda zoned out.

"Vissilea Tera!"

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. I jog onto the stage, more angry than ever before. It is a hard struggle to not throttle the escort here and now but I'll wait for the train.

"Alessandro Jasons!"

Its a weird name but I can't really say anything. My name sounds like something from district 4.

A boy in weird clothing steps up, slowly and deliberately. He looks as pissed as me.

"Shake hands then children!" Our escort is way too peppy.

I scowl and he quirks his eyebrow slightly.

"Do you think she'd make a speech at my funeral? She'd piss everyone off so much they'd stop mourning me." I nearly clap my hand over my mouth, people hate my humour!

He just laughs.

 **Alessandro Ligonheart**

Lionheart isn't my real last name, it's the one I go by now, but if I ever get reaped, theyd use my original surname. Honestly, I don't even know if my name is even still registered. Of course, I get my blood taken but I always escape before questions are asked.

The space I have in the square is too small and I feel constricted. The pressure on my arms is almost unbearable. I'm used to fresh air and this just feels too warm and uncomfortable.

Horrid.

Finally our escort makes an appearance, Albight, not a pleasant one.

She uses her normal speech and then:

"Vissilea Tera." A girl with dreadlocks steps out onto the stage, mouthing something under her breath.

"Alessandro Jasons."

Oh look at that. I am in the system.

Wonderful.

 **Vissie Tera**

"Goodbye Vissilea!" My mother says.

I don't even roll my eyes.

"I love you guys." I say to my family. I didn't appreciate them enough and now I'm paying the price.

I would give anything to be back in the morning.

"You could win Vissie." Says Dova. "You're fast and..." He putters out.

I'm not likable and I never will be. The best I can hope for is being good in the challenges.

I can't even guarantee that.

I fucking hate the Capitol.

 **Allessandro Lionheart**

I don't expect any visitors, anyone from the circus sticks as far away from this area as possible.

So when the door opens and a girl, who art of looks like a female version of me walks in I obviously look surprised.

"Alessandro! I've been trying to track you down for years!"

At first I am confused. Then I realise. "Is it really you Bissi?" She's maybe the only biological family member I don't despise. Maybe I thought I didn't love her anymore but I think seeing her opened up a dam.

"You have to win." She says. "So we can get to know each other."

I find myself nodding. "Okay."

 **Favourite?**

 **Who will thrive and who will die early?**

 **Fun fact- More than half of the world's rabbits live in North America**


	15. Brains vs Brawn- District 12

**100 (and 2) REVIEWS!**

 **Brialle- IcanshowyouPanam**

 **Jaxon- JoetheMoe**

 **Brialle Thatch**

 **13**

 **~The doorstep to the temple of wisdom is a knowledge of our own ignorance~**

I position the old microscope so I can see into it properly. A few weeks ago I took some samples of places filled with bacteria and now I am examining them.

I'd love to have my own microscope but they're expensive and I'm only just richer than a seam kid. In fact, for the first 3 years of my life we did live in the Seam. But my father got a promotion and we now live in a two bedroom house. It's not much but it's better than the glorified shed I vaguely remember.

A few months ago, my father lost his job though. He's got a new one now buts it not as well paying and Benson and Carmelo, my older brothers have to work as well now. In a few years I'll be able to get a job to help out too. We still own the house but we had to sell more than a few things to keep it.

"Brialle?" I hear a voice and jump, I turn around but it's only my teacher. "Why aren't you at home Brialle?"

I swallow. "I'm allowed to come here on weekends. The headmaster told me it was okay."

She looks at me dissaprovingly. She's never liked me for some reason. "Well I'm saying it isn't and I'm the only one in the school at the moment so you'll have to leave."

I stomp out, both angry and upset. I thought I'd get another hour or two of analysis. Sometimes I wish I was born in district 3. I bet teachers would love seeing me take an interest in things that aren't coal.

I walk back to my house, I guess I'm feeling sorry for myself, I should be thankful I was allowed in the school at all.

"Hey Mom!" I say. "You look tired today."

She smiles at me. "I am Alle. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Neither did I. I hate the night before the reaping. Your stomach ties up in knots and you convince yourself you'll get picked. It's only my second Reaping but I felt the same both years.

"We don't have any lunch, Bree but we have a good dinner sorted out." Mom says. And I nod. Lunch is the most easily skipped meal.

I walk into my space in our room. Benson and Carmelo won't get back for another hour or so, so it makes sense to change now. I pull out my gingham patterned skirt, and a simple white top laced with ruffles and lace. They're the best things I own. I got the skirt for Christmas and the shirt was my mom's. I pull my hair to one side and secure it with a pin I customised by sticking tiny Mica rocks onto.

I still have time to spare so I pick up my favourite, well worn book and begin reading until it's time to go.

 **Jaxon Bod**

 **18**

 **~Jesus Christ, it's Jaxon Bod~**

"Please Cillia! Fuck off!" I say to my ex.

We're both Merchant kids and my parents all but forced me into dating her. She turned out to be clingy and slightly psychopathic. Even after I broke up with her, she refused to leave me alone.

Her family is almost as rich as the Mayors and I have a sneaking suspicion that's why my family wanted me to date her. She's definitely hot, but she isn't my type and she was creepy.

Even now, six months after we broke up, she still hangs around, clearly thinking we're gonna get back together. The only way to escape is if one of us were reaped.

Or one of us volunteered.

At this point, I was desperate enough to do it. I once talked to another girl, for a homework assignment, and she turned up to the school with bruises everywhere.

Sometimes I could just kill my family, it was their fault I was in this mess. I had a stalker, and with the Merchant area being so small anywhere I went she could find me. I didn't know how I got into this mess.

I went outside my house, and punched a wall. Or at least I thought it was a wall.

A girl, around 7 was laying flat on the floor. Her friends glared accusingly at me as if I could just add attempted murder to my list of crimes. It wasn't my fault, a part of me said vindictively. She shouldn't have got in the way.

Deep down I knew the poor thing was innocent but at that second I didn't care.

I had bigger things to worry about.

"What are you wearing to the Reaping Jaxon?" My mother said nervously. Since I'd broken up with Cillia she always walked on egg shells around me. It was annoying as fuck.

"Tuxedo." I muttered, not really interested in the conversation. I escaped up to my room and locked it. I was never sure how far Cillia would go.

I wash my slightly spiky dry hair and towel it dry. I know I'm attractive. Even psychos think so. It doesn't matter but it'll help get people liking me. If I win I can get her killed with no retributions and if I die, I'm free from her.

Thank god. I just can't take her anymore. I know she's seen me sleeping, I overheard her bragging about it to her friend.

Yep. She talks about me in public. I don't know if she's just obsessive or literally insane. My money is on insane.

I change into a white shirt, pairing it with black jeans, a blazer and my beloved tie.

I have a tie collection. It's got 18 ties and counting. I've gotten one every year for my birthday. It seems sane now but imagine a one year old receiving a tie.

Whatever! I love the things.

I choose my yellow one and tie it around my neck, smiling at myself in the mirror.

I take a deep breath. Time to face the outdoor world.

 **Brialle Thatch**

Maybe I sound weird but I like watching people's faces at the reaping. Emotions are interesting and complex. I can't study them the way I study germs. I sound creepy but I'm not- just intrigued.

The escort calls a name but I don't register it until I look around. I don't know what I'm expecting but all eyes are on me. I repeat what the escort says in my head.

 _'Brialle Thatch'_

I shakily walk up onto the stage, feeling funny. My eyes begin to burn and for a second I'm terrified but then I realise- I'm crying.

 **Jaxon** **Bod**

I stand in the square, feeling nervous. 5 minutes before my life changes.

It goes by in a blur and suddenly a girl, sadly not Cillia, is picked.

The none of a boy is called out. I almost faint in shock "Jaxon Bod!"

Nothing mattered, I was going to volunteer- I had to escape somehow, but maybe that was just an empty promise. Would I really have gone through with it?

Probably not. I don't really want to die.

I hear a scream, probably belonging to Cillia or my mother.

Maybe I should feel sorry for my mother but I can't. I won't forgive her until I die.

 **Brialle Thatch**

My older brothers come in first. I've always found it weird how we don't look alike. Me and Carmelo both have blonde hair but his is dirty blonde and mine is dishwater. Benson has chocolare brown hair and matching eyes. Carmelo has grey eyes, the only one of us with that colour and my eyes are a few shades lighter than Benson's milky chocolate vs dark chocolate.

My parents come in next and I hug them goodbye. There are no heartfelt confessions, just steady love.

 **Jaxon Bod**

I refuse to let anyone in. I'm furious with my parents, angrier then before, and I can't trust that Cillia wouldn't use the name of one of my friends to get in.

I want my last memory of 12 to be this soft sofa, not of a psycho.

She's ruined my whole life.

 **If you go onto the website, you'll** **find each tributes Reaping outfit!**

 **Fun fact: Danish Pastries didn't come from Denmark!**

 **Who was your favourite tribute over all? There's a poll up but if I get any problems I have no hesitation taking it down.**

 **Tomorrow will be the Reaping recaps.**

 **~I actually feel like an idiot. I misread Jaxon as Jamson and even when I was writing out the quote I didn't fucking notice! Ladies and gentlemen, Dreaming of Starry Skies! It's also annoying because a lot of people (rightfully) disliked him because let's be honest: Jamson Bod sounds like a shitty knockoff of James Bond and his quote doesn't help him. -_-**


	16. Recapping the Reapings

**Before you get my reaping recap, you have to suffer through this.**

 **Missing/Dead parent(s) club:**

Drake Braddock (District 1)

Aleksandra Fortran (District 3)

Mira Murray (District 4)

Kron Ustil _kinda (_ District 5)

Tess Larson (District 9)

Aaron Miller (District 9)

Addilyn Robyns (District 10)

Alessandro Lionheart (District 11)

 **Under 13's club**

Waylon Wilders (District 3)

Aaron Miller (District 9)

Reuben Lambert (District 10)

Brialle Thatch (District 12)

 **I volunteer! Club**

Luna Mortem (District 2)

Jonas Hertz (District 2)

Mira Murray (District 4)

Damon Shark (District 4)

Kron Ustil (District 5)

 **'Is that all?' You ask.**

 **No it isn't**

 **You also get: terrible poetry.**

The esteemed mayor's daughter,

Like a lamb to the slaughter.

 _Not broken, but scarred,_

 _When he falls, he falls hard._

Dangerous lil' liar,

Jumping into the fire.

 _Friendly but not quite pure,_

 _Regards to the rich but not to the poor._

Emotionless and smart,

But lonely at heart.

 _Hats, puns and gymnastics,_

 _But How well will Way mix?_

Mira, rethinking her plan to volunteer,

Will she make it another year?

 _Strong with a trident, strong overall,_

 _But remember, pride before fall._

Techla isn't without friends,

But would they follow her until the ends?

 _Kron knows how to manipulate,_

 _But what is in store for his fate?_

Kind, friendly, not very mild,

Will Reiko survive in the wild?

 _Flynn is just a baker's son,_

 _Will his life end before it's begun?_

Aspen is so sad inside

Without her brother, part of her died.

 _Though his sister is very sick,_

 _He'll play the game without a trick_

Pretty in pink, that describes Cat,

Doesn't have what it takes for combat.

 _A musical boy with a passion for jazz_

 _Will death give him a free pass?_

Of her past, Tess is unsure,

She doesn't let it make her insecure.

 _Even if his parents are in jail,_

 _Aaron won't let his life fail._

Addie is an animal lover

To any animal, she is a mother.

 _Reuben. A Shepard, through and through,_

 _Any tricks? Maybe a few._

Vissie has a humour dark,

But her bite isn't her bark.

 _A circus boy, he once was free_

 _What will happen? Let's wait and see._

Brialle is young but not an innocent foal,

What difference do diamonds have from coal?

 _To some, Jaxon has had it easy,_

 _But his life hasn't been so breezy._

 **I admit I'm not the best poet so thank you for reading through that.**

 **Meli Romilly**

"Hello Meli," says the enthusiastic games commentator, Hermes Ajax says to me. Normally he'd be commentating the reapings alone but in a wish to get me more involved, they decided I would not only be on the island overseeing the challenges, but commentating the reapings and interviewing the tributes as well.

Allegra just about burst a blood vessel when she found out. She obviously doesn't want me involved in the games at all but it's amazing pay and a brilliant experience.

As a child, I always had to be nice about Allegra's 'sensitivity' because she was a genius but now we're adults and we both need to be mature about things.

"Hello Hermes," I say with a big smile on my face. "I'm excited to be here to see who the lucky 24 will be this special year."

Someone backstage turns on the large television and the Capitol anthem plays before turning on to the district One reaping.

"Ooh, it looks like neither of these two are volunteers this year. Let's hope the other careers can pick up the slack." I say, "Esmeralda Artiza, apparently mayor Artiza's daughter is wearing a beautiful orange sweater paired with a black skirt. She is apperently 15 according to the records we have of her."

On the table is a list of information about each tribute.

"Drake Braddock is looking dangerous in a black t shirt and fingerless gloves. He is 18 years old and has two brothers." This time it's Hermes talking. Apparently I'll be taking the females.

"The tributes from Two are both volunteers. Luna Mortem is looking beautiful in a grey dress. She is seventeen years old with no siblings. She has been trained by Floria Vexx, a previous victor."

The crowd cheers, obviously remembering Floria.

"Jonas Hertz looks every part the dashing boy from two with his blouse and jeans. I think we've found the heart stealer of the games this year, I can practically hear the swoons from here!"

Hermes has a way with words that I'll never have. I don't know why they didn't pick him to be the watchover. Maybe they wanted someone fresh.

"From district 3 we have two non volunteers, hardly a surprise. Aleksandra Fortran is 15 years old and she lives in the community home. She is wearing a comfortable looking shirt and slacks."

I wish I was wearing something comfortable. The tight dress and leather jacket I have on are movement constricting.

"Little Waylon Wilder appears to be 13 years old. Eben som that smile makes him look very confident about his chances. Do you think he'd let me borrow his hat?"

The crowd laughs.

"A set of volunteers from four as expected. The girl- Mira Murray a 17 year old I'd wearing a beautiful blue dress. She lives with her older brother." My sentence feels incomplete but there isn't any more info on her slip.

"Damon Shark is an 18 year old only child. He appears very confident in a simple blue t shirt and black jeans."

We should probably say more but neither of these tributes were the most explicitly interesting.

"Oh wow! From 5 we have a volunteer! The girl Techla Fares is 16 years old. In black shorts and a purple shirt she looks very cute, though maybe that's the wrong word for a girl of her age."

She also appears to be crying but I don't say that out loud.

"Kron Ustil, our volunteer has very little information about him. He's 15 years old and looking dashing in a red shirt and black pants."

If this was normal games he'd be made popular by sponsers. They love an outlying volunteer. Apperently it shows 'bravery.' I think it shows stupidity to be an untrained volunteer but again, I refrain from saying this.

"Fresh from District 6 we have Reiko Shimoto in a leather jacket and black pants. She appears unhappy in the choice of the male. Bad blood perhaps?" I don't really think that. The boy looks startled at her glares.

Hermes smiles. "Maybe so Meli. Talking of Flynn Charter, he's the 16 year old son of the bakers. He looks very casual in his red shirt and brown shorts."

I quickly read through Aspen and Ronan's file and feel kind of sorry for them.

"Aspen Beech from 7 is no stranger to the Games. Fans of the games will no doubt remember poor Reuben from a few years back. With her amazing jacket she looks fearsome and a real contender."

It's terrible, just giving someone's private information like this. Hermes doesn't seem to be having the same trouble.

"Ronan Longwind looks like the perfect muscled lumberjack. Maybe he's going to take Jonas's role of the heartthrob. Give us an 'ooh!' Ladies!"

The audience obligingly 'oohs' and I laugh. Enthusiasm can be infectious sometimes.

"You can certainly see Cat Oxnard from a mile away! What a distinctive hair colour." I thought Allegra was a ginger but not like this Cat. "In her pretty pink dress Cat certainly looks like the epitome of innocence!"

"15 year old Kevlar Clark certainly has an unusual hobby." I look over Hermes shoulder at his notes. "He apparently plays in a band with his unusually large family. Tributes with hobbies like that are music to my ears!"

Everyone groans at his joke, myself included.

"From District 9, Tess Larson will be representing the female half. In a white dress with georgeous lace, she looks positively angelic!"

"Young Aaron Miller is looking good in black shorts and a is 12 years old and lives with his grandfather after his parents went to prison!"

I can't believe Hermes actually just hold everyone that. That was too private. I just smile, trying to act like I'm not disgusted.

I swallow and when 10 comes on start to talk, "Addilyn Robyns from District 10 is 17 years old. She works at an animal shelter ran by her uncle!"

Her parents are dead but I decide that I have the decency to not mention it.

"Reuben Lambert is another 13 year old. He works as a farmer with the rest of his family!"

Its always awkward when there are tributes with not much else to talk about like Reuben, you can never get the full personality.

"Vissilea Tera is rocking dreadlocks and a grey shirt and leggings. Casual but cute! The two appear to know each other from the way they're laughing together!"

"Allessandro Jasons looks very distinctive in his gold waist coat. There isn't any information about him other than that he's 18!"

They both look pretty pissed about being reaped to be honest.

"13 year old Brialle Thatch is simply gorgeous in that skirt and shirt combination. Brialle lives with her mother, father and two brothers."

The audience is getting bored now, you can tell by their mutters. Thank god we only have one to go.

"Jaxon Bod looks smart in his suit and tie combination! If you listen closely you can hear someone crying in the background. A lover perhaps?"

Honestly, I don't like the look on Jaxon. I can't tell whether he looks cocky or annoyed.

"Thank you all for watching!" I say, slightly relieved we're done. "Tune in tomorrow fir the Chariot rides!"

Thankfully, I won't be commentating them.

 **I'm starting a sponsoring system where I ask a trivia question.**

 **The first to get the right answer gets 30 points,**

 **The second 20**

 **The third 10.**

 **I'll be keeping track in the chapters.**

 **These are the things you can get.**

 **5 points- Hair bands**

 **10 points- fresh socks**

 **15 points- A hair brush**

 **20 points- fresh underwear**

 **25 points- Any hygiene products, E.g. Soap, sanitary towels, shampoo or conditioner**

 **30 points- A towel**

 **30 points- A fresh pair** **of shorts**

 **40 points- A fresh t shirt**

 **40 points- A fresh pair of trousers**

 **45 points- A new hoodie**

 **50 points- A pair of new shoes**

 **80 points- A letter from home**

 **You can give these to tributes that aren't your own.**

 **First trivia question:**

 **Which of the traditional five senses are dolphins believed not to possess?**

 **13 day streak y'all!**

 **Fun fact:** **Pteronophobia is the fear of being tickled by feathers!**


	17. The wheels on the train go very fast?

**Drake Braddock**

 ** _District 1_**

The mayor girl isn't stuck up like I though she'd be. She isn't walking around screaming that 'it should have been someone else.'

Honestly, I don't think she's said a word to anyone yet.

"Have you seen the reaping recaps yet?" She asks, breaking me out of my silence.

"No. Not yet. It's not like there'll be careers this year," I say.

"I guess not. I hope I'm not the first to be voted out."

I think about it, even if she wasn't from One she'd still have to deal with the careers hating her for not volunteering.

The odds aren't in favour. But they aren't in mine either.

 **Jonas Hertz**

 ** _District 2_**

Luna has been fixtated on her bag since we got onto the train. I don't know what's in it but I bet it's valuable.

"Sweetie," our mentor says, "What's in your bag?"

Maybe I'm imagining it but Lucas face turns murderous when she's called Sweetie, instead of responding verbally she lifts a gorgeous white cat out of her bag.

"Her name is Nova," she mumbles, I reach out to stroke her, her being the cat, but it hisses at me. "Sorry," Luna says, "She's shy."

Our mentor begins to tick her off but then the food arrives and I grab a bowl of soup and some bread, tuning out.

 **Aleksandra Fortran**

 ** _District 3_**

"I've never seen you in any of my classes before." Remarks Waylon, the slightly arrogant seeming boy.

"You're probably younger than me." I say. "I look younger then I really am."

He nods his head. "How old are you then? I'm thirteen."

"Fifteen." I ignore his look of surprise, wishing I had a screwdriver or something to play with.

I wonder what will happen to all my stuff. Will they burn in like Tava's or auction it off like Tick's? How long will it be before they shove someone in my room? Will they wait until I'm dead or are they doing it now?

Will anyone remember me?

I'm snapped out of my musings when the food arrives. I chose a piece of pink fish and eat it slowly.

It's good.

 **Damon Shark**

 ** _District 4_**

Shorty is looking upset. It would be just like her to be having second thoughts. I examine my face in my mirror, not wanting to look less than perfect for the Capitol.

My mascara has smudged slightly but there is a tube in the bathroom, probably belonging to the escort. She won't miss it.

I sit bored out of my mind until the food arrives. Short Stack chooses some boring fish but I take what looks to be turkey, although it tastes slightly different.

I eat slower than Incy-Wincy, so by the time I've finished she's already eating a slice of gooey looking chocolate cake. It looks nice but I'm not a copy cat so I just have strawberries and cream.

 **Techla Fares**

 ** _District 5_**

I sit arkwardly opposite Kron. Then he starts making noises. At first I think he is laughing, maybe thinking about killing me but then I realise he's crying. "Are- are you okay?" I ask, hoping he doesn't snap at me.

Instead he just raises his head. "Not really, I have reason to believe my family is dead," I ignore his too formal language in favour of gasping. I wait for him to go on but he appears to not want to talk about it anymore.

I sit there in shock until the food arrives. I sound disgusting but I'm thankful for the distraction.

 **Flynn Charter**

 ** _District 6_**

"What's your problem with me?" I ask. For the whole ride she's been glaring and it's making me uncomfortable.

"Nothing," she sniffs, "I just don't like you."

I roll my eyes, she barely knows and and she's making a judgement. We aren't even in the same class at school!

I begin to catch a whiff of bread and seconds later, the food comes in. I take a bite of the bread and grimace. Say what you want about the districts but our bakery bread is much better.

She- I think her name is Reiko hasn't got the same ptobldm as me and she is eating a baugutte with a bowl of yellow looking soup.

 **Ronan Longwind**

 ** _District 7_**

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask Aspen, trying to break the ice between us. To my horror she begins to cry.

"Sorry, " he says, rubbing her eyes, "My brother died in the games a few years ago. It's kinda a sore subject."

I think about telling her about Sabrina, how she isn't expected to survive much longer, but I know she wouldn't want to hear that.

"I understand how it feels, to see someone you love dying," I say. I should go on but I don't know how to.

 **Kevlar Clark**

 ** _District 8_**

I sit, absentmindedly playing my trumpet, a song I've played millions of times before. To my surprise, Cat starts humming along. Her voice isn't anything remarkable but she can carry a tune, unlike a lot of people.

"Shut it you shits!" Our mentor says and Cat giggles nervously.

I guess her grumpiness wasn't exaggerated. There are stories of her around 8 but I always wanted to think the best of everyone- well until I'd met them anyway. Once I meet someone however, I'm free to make however harsh of an opinion I like.

 **Tess Larson**

 ** _District 9_**

I sit in my room, quietly sobbing. I can't believe I'll never meet baby. I'm so focused on my grief that I don't notice my door opening.

To my surprise, it's Aaron. He hasn't been the most pleasant of partners so it's weird to see him looking slightly sympathetic.

"The food's on the table," he says.

I think about not eating, just sitting here, wallowing in my grief but I know now is not the time to be feeling sorry for myself.

I'm going to try to win and that involves being friendly to my district partner.

 **Reuben Lambert**

 ** _District 10_**

People say I shouldn't trust anyone if I go into the games but Addilyn doesn't look like the kind of person to shove a knife into my back, so whilst waiting for the food to arrive I go to sleep on the seats.

I guess the train has a room but the Capitol- in true Capitol fashion hasn't thought that the beds would be too soft for people that don't eat diamonds for breakfast.

My energy has been completely wiped and I feel weird that on a normal day I would be out working on the farm.

All I can do until the food arrives, is nap.

 **Alessandro Lionheart**

 **District 11**

I've haven't been this still in a long time. Granted I'm still pacing, but for me that's too still.

Vissilea- the girl, is pretty much in the same state if the way her feet are tapping has anything to say about it.

I miss Wolfie and the wolves. I miss everyone.

I felt free there but with the eyes of Kai- our escort and Achar- our sober mentor, I feel contained.

The only people that don't seem to be staring are Vissilea and Brak- our drunk mentor.

 **Brialle Thatch**

 ** _District 12_**

Jaxon looks angry. He sounds angry too, muttering about how he'd like to kill someone.

Honestly, I think I have it worse, even with the twist, my 13 year old frame will do a lot less to help whatever team I'm on than his 18 year old frame.

Not to mention, my less than average diet hasn't left me strong.

The best I can do is attempt to pack on a few extra pounds in the short space of a week.

I take it slow, not wanting to be sick. The food I take is good, strong food like bread and fish.

 **Trivia Question:**

 **At the beginning of the 1990s which country had most camels?**

 **Points:**

 **(Answer was Smell)**

 **EllaRoseEverdeen- 30**

 **ChillyIce- 20**

 **Shadowking179- 10**

 **Fun fact: Most American car horns honk in the key of F.**


	18. Chariots (title supplied by Ella)

**None of these tributes were chosen because of favouritism. I choose them completely randomly for no particular reason.**

 **Waylon Wilder**

 ** _District 3_**

Honestly, I don't dislike anyone in the Capitol as much as I thought I would. I thought they'd all be poking me, talking about how they can't wait for me to die but really, the worst thing they've done is taken away my hat.

Obviously, I'd rather they hadn't but they kinda needed to to wash my hair.

"So um, what are you guys doing?" I say, watching them put gloop onto a bit of my hair.

"OMG right," one of them says, "We're trying to dye this bit of your hair red but you're already like, ginger and I keep saying that it isn't gonna be noticeable but we have to do it anyway or we might not get payed!"

I take back what I previously said. How can one person be this obnoxious?

After finishing applying the gloop, with a huge sigh, they begin painting my eyes and lips neon green.

They then wash out the gloop, leaving one strand Scarlett compared to the gingery red of every other strand. Despite what Miss Obnoxious thinks, it's actually pretty noticeable.

"So, Waylon," a (hopefully) less obnoxious member if the prep team smiles at me. "Would you rather your nails be painted a neon green or a glow in the dark green?"

I honestly have no idea what the difference is, I thought neon WAS glow in the dark.

"I don't know," I answer truthfully, "Glow in the dark?"

She nods at me as if I just made a hard desision and begins to paint my nails.

"Finally!" The obnoxious one says and I take that to mean that they're finished.

"We'll see you later Waylon. I hope you enjoy your chariot costume."

I nod my head and wave at them as they walk out. However annoying one of them was, it has to be better than meeting the guy that basically controls how liked I am by the Capitol.

 **Aspen Beech**

 ** _District 7_**

My prep team washes my hair with a weird kind of soap. I wonder if the boys have to go through this. If Runyon smelt this exact smell.

Their next step is to take out a machine of some kind and plug it in. Once it's ready, they put it to a section of my hour and it comes out shiny and glossy looking and straighter Once they be finished making my whole head look like that they chose a strand near the front of my head. They carefully pin the rest of my hair away from it and smear gloop into it.

About half an hour later, when they've finished painting tiny leaves onto my nails they wash the gloop out. The hair that used to be a soft brown is now a startling red. The colour of blood.

They then begin to wax any hair not on my face. At first I wince at every strip but the pain starts to go after a few strips.

They then white out my features and paint my face over to look woodlandy.

Vines are everywhere, curling around my neck, on my eyelids, on my arms. My lips are painted forest green and my eyes look like some kind of creatures eyes.

My hair is placed in two buns on the side of my head, tied together with green and brown ribbons. I already look different than before and this is before my costume.

I am waiting for a moment, acutely aware of my robe being my only modesty protecter, when my stylist comes in. With how theatrically she walked I was half expecting her to have backing music.

But the only sound accompanying her were the 'hmm's' and 'ha's' she made looking at me.

 **Kevlar Clark**

 ** _District 8_**

"His hair is too short," I hear my one of my prep team say, "How are we gonna add the dye."

I unconsciously put my hands up to my hair. Dye?

"Oh chill out kid," the oldest of my prep team says, "It's just a streak of colour! Nothing like what I have." As if to prove his point, he pulls on his purple hair.

That doesn't really reassure me but I allow my hands to drop from my head. "We could just dye the tips instead of adding a streak?"

"How about no dye at all?" I ask but they ignore me and begin to apply something to the ends of my hair. After primping my face around a bit more they wash it out.

I almost faint in shock. The ends of my hair are bright blue! Whatever these people are on... I'd like some.

They wax off all of my leg hair, acting like I'm not screaming in pain. Luckily, they don't touch my arms.

I wish I had my trumpet right now partly so I had something from home, partly so I could annoy my prep team, but my mentor made me leave it in my room for the week before taking me to my prep team.

They stop waxing me and for a blessed moment they appear to be done with me but then they bring out makeup.

Its not like I've not worn it before, when Jaeda started wearing makeup I was her 'model' to practice on. However this is more than a bit of mascara.

They paint my eyelids a vibrant gold that actually goes well with my skin tone. They then make my eyes look wild.

They don't really add any anywhere else before deeming me ready for my stylist.

"Hello.. Kevlar," he says, obviously taking a few seconds to remember my name. "I would advise you stay still whilst I put on your costume. We wouldn't want me sticking my pins anywhere would we?"

His tone suggests that that is exactly what he wants to do to me.

And when I see my costume I wish he'd done just that- in my eyes.

 **Vissie Tera**

 ** _District 11_**

I've decided that the real survivor part of these Hunger games is surviving through the 'prettifying' process.

I swear, when one of my prep team saw my hair they literally squeaked and despite my protests- and I can assure you, there were protests, they spent ages brushing them all out.

My head feels numb.

After they finished torturing my head- or so I thought, they began to wax me. They must really not like my hair because almost all of it was ripped from my body. My eyebrows, which had been thick before, were now perfectly stencilled. All my small imperfections were gone, the scar on my forehead from running into a tree when I was 6, was now invisible.

I thought they were done with my hair after ruining it completely but evidently they weren't. First they washed it, making it softer than it has ever been, I didn't hate that bit exactly.

But then, they started taking a section and putting weird gunk on my hair.

"What are you doing!" I just about remember not to yell but my prep team still winces.

"We're putting a red streak in your hair. It's your team colour."

I roll my eyes, "Won't we have uniforms?" I ask.

"Y-yes but this way you can't chop and change. And it'll help the Capitol identify you in the interviews."

"My hair feels violated," I mutter and to my surprise one of my prep team- the youngest quietest one, laughs.

They apply makeup to my face, making my slightly small eyes stand out and look big. My lips look red against my cocoa brown skin and although I don't look like me I look almost pretty.

"You're done!" One of my prep team says triumphantly, "Your stylist will be with you soon!"

My stylist walks in and I almost laugh in relief. My stomach was in knots expecting some crazy Capitol man.

Whilst her style might be crazy, she is decidedly female.

 **Heipua Tajah**

I guess I loved the chariot rides. Seeing the tributes in their district clothes was boring and almost downright painful but the chariots made them either beautiful, handsome or hilarious.

My favourite was hilarious. Like the year the two from 4 were placed in tanks of water and one of them ended up getting hypothermia and still having to go into the games.

She died instantly which was kinda annoying as I'd thought she might win.

Thats why the chariot rides are important.

The girl from one looked alright in a flowy dress, starting off pale but getting darker towards the bottom. She had a belt with a red jewel on and the bottom of her dress had tiny little jewels. Her hair was in a bun.

However, the boy looked kinda ridiculous. He had a dark brown toga and a cape the colour of the girl's dress. His belt had a smaller, blue jewel.

District Two costumes were kinda weird but not quite stupid enough to be considered ridiculous. The girl was wearing a ragged grey dress that was longer at one side than they other and had a brick pattern covering her face.

The boy was wearing the same thing but his 'dress' was shorter and had a straighter hem. More of it was covered up in the brick pattern with just the skirt being grey.

The girl in 3 was wearing a floor length black dress and the boy was wearing a suit with a green tie. Their eyelids and lips were both bright green.

I honestly felt slightly sorry for the tributes from 4. Their costumes hardly covered up anything. The girl was wearing a shell bra and a sort of blue cloak thing. The boy was naked except a blue wrap around, preserving his privacy. They were both wearing flip flops and shell necklaces.

The girl from 5 had a very short, very tight, midnight blue jumpsuit. It was long sleeved with shoulder pads. It kinda had a diamond pattern.

The boy was in the same thing except the shorts were longer and he had a lot more belts. They both had boots but the girls were plain blue and the boys had laces.

The tributes from 6 had black cat suits with green, yellow and red hexagons stuck to them. The girl kinda had a peacock tail but the boy's kinda looked like a skirt.

I should probably be remembering the names better but I don't see the point. 23 of them will be dead soon.

Its like the two from 7's stylists never met. The girl has painted green arms and it looks like a tree is curling around her with a flowing skirt but the boy is wearing white except a few places on his pants that are blue and look to have writing on them.

The two from 8 are strange. The girl is wearing a grey leotard and the boy is wearing too tight grey shorts. They both have long pink capes.

I sit, scrutinising them, when the boy trips over his long cape. I almost hope for a broken arm or something but he just stands up, looking embarrassed.

I laugh my ass off.

The tributes from 9 are both wearing skirts made of corn. The girls goes to her knees at the front but her ankles at the back. She has a circular looking necklace, made of corn and covering up her breasts.

The boys is a lot shorter, plunging up dangerously at the sides. He's wearing sandles with bands going up to his knees and an armband made of corn. They both have red face paint though the girls is in the middle of her face and the boys is only on the sides.

The two from 10 are dressed up as cows with pathetic looking horns. The girl is a black and white cow with smaller horns, about 30 centimetres each if I had to make a guess.

The boy is brown and white and his horns are massive, although luckily for him he doesn't have a tail like the girl.

The girl and the boy from 11 are wearing pinky brown outfits. Whilst the girl looks okay in a long sleeved, ankle length dress, embroider with flowers, with a slightly too low neckline studded with flowers, and puffy sleeves. the boy looks dreadful. His all in one, is too tight, leaving nothing to the imagination. It's long sleeved and his hands are both covered except two fingers.

District 12 looks kinda futuristic, despite the fact most of them are peasants. They both have black leotards with elbow length sleeves and and the girl has blue things on her shoulders. Their tights are white at the thigh but turn black and have random bits of coal stuck to them.

We get a wide shot of them all together and the television screen fades to black.

I instantly pick up my phone and send a message to my friend. 'OMP have U seen the chariots yet?! The boy from 8 falling was LOL!'

She texts back and we talk until Mother starts yelling at me to sleep.

 **Check out the survivor page for the chariot costumes.**

 **Wow! Chariots up and training next!**

 **Trivia Question:** **What were Chihuahua dogs originally bred for?**

 **Points:**

 **(Answer was** **Somalia** **)**

 **EllaRoseEverdeen- 60**

 **ChillyIce- 20**

 **Jul312- 20**

 **Shadowking179- 20**

 **Fun fact: 111,111,111 x 111,111,111 = 12,345,678,987,654,321**


	19. Hoohliolo one

**Day 1- Hoohliolo**

* * *

 **Esmeralda Artiza**

 **District 1- Hoohliolo**

I stood awkwardly, wondering if any of my tribe would like me. Would I be the first sent out? Me and Drake talked a bit on the train but we weren't exactly best friends forever.

He wouldn't hesitate to vote for me.

"Okay everyone! Anyone with a red streak in their hair go through the door on the left and anyone with a blue streak go through to the right!" A chirpy looking woman in a dress called out.

My hair had a blue streak so I walked over to the right door.

11 others were walking with me. At least 10 of these people would be dead in the next few months, 11 if you included me.

One thing I was happy about was that out clothes didn't have our district on. Unless they recognised me from the chariots, their first opinion of me wouldn't be the mayor's girl from One.

"Why are you carrying a trumpet?" I cautiously ask a Caramel skinned boy with blue tips. To my relief he smiles and pushes it to his lips.

I don't recognise the tune he plays but I- and really everyone except one guy seem to enjoy it.

"I'm Esmeralda," I say, sticking out my hand.

"Kevlar from District 8," he shakes it and I smile, adjusting my glasses.

 **Drake Braddock**

 **District 1- Hoohliolo**

I can't help but roll my eyes at Esmeralda sucking up to the boy from 8. It's not bad to try and make friends of course but she should have consideration to who she makes friends with.

"Are you from District 1?" I spin around to see a guy about my age.

"Yeah," I say. Unlike Esmerelda I'm not ashamed to admit it.

"I'm Jonas Hertz," he says, "From 2."

I look at him suspiciously. "How did you know I was from 1?"

I expect him to look annoyed but he just smiles. "You walk like a career and you don't have the look of someone from 4. And, I've seen your Reaping."

I never realised I had a particular walk but now I see it. I compare myself to the girl from 8. I walk with my head higher, my back straighter and my shoulders further back.

"We careers should stick together," Jonas says, apperently not caring that I didn't volunteer. "Me you and Mira." He nods towards a short girl, scowling in the corner.

I nod my head and we go to talk to her.

 **Jonas Hertz-**

 **District 2- Hoohliolo**

Me and Drake go and talk to Mira. He may not have volunteered but everyone in the career districts should stay together- less chance of being the first to die.

Esmeralda obviously doesn't want to associate with us and to be honest, I don't blame her. It would be putting an uneeded target on her back. Me, Drake and Mira all look like Careers, even with Mira being pretty short, but her? Not so much.

"Hey!" I say to her as confidently as possible, "Mira right?" She nods and I carry on. "As all three of us are careers, I thought it would be best if we trained together."

I don't attempt to flirt with her like I might do to a normal girl. She probably wouldn't like it and making her uncomfortable isn't my plan.

"Yeah, whatever," she says, "We should start now whilst everyone else is trying to play best friends."

We walk over to the weapons and I almost start drooling. In the least creepy way possible, these are the nicest axes I've ever seen.

 **Mira Murray**

 **District 4- Hoohliolo**

At first I rolled my eyes at the two drooling over weapons but then I saw the knives. They were a lot better than the ones from 4 honestly.

I would never insult the academy, not after it took us in until we could pay them back, but the weapons weren't always the best. They spent too much money on tridents and ignored other weapons slightly.

It's not that I can't fight with a trident, but I prefer knives, throwing knives to be exact.

Drake was looking intensely at the javelins and Jonas was interested in axes. No one else was training at all. It was like they thought they wouldn't need any skills to complete the stupid frigging challenges.

Us three better not be the only ones holding the team up. I wasn't going to die because my team couldn't be bothered to train.

The only other person even attempting to train was a dark haired boy and he was fucking it up so badly. He was trying to use a punching bag but his hands and feet weren't positioned right.

We trained separately for a bit, each with our favourite weapon, but then a noise started up.

I whirled around to see someone playing a trumpet.

 **Reiko Shimoto**

 **District 6- Hoohliolo**

I couldn't help but laugh at seeing the girl from 4 whirl around when Kevlar started to plant his trumpet. She glared at me for it but the look of shock on her face for that split second was funny.

Until you worked out what Kevlar was playing.

"Is that a funeral march?" Esmeralda asked, seemingly in shock.

Kevlar laughed slightly bitterly, "Correct I guess. It seemed appropriate."

No one could argue with that. Most- if not all would be dead.

"So," said the girl with bright red hair- Cat I think. "What are your tokens?"

I was standing in a group of four, with Cat, Kevlar and Esmeralda. I didn't know how I'd gotten into this but it wasn't like it was a bad group. Honestly it didn't seem like a bad tribe. There were too many males, 7 to 5, but it could be worse.

"Well," said Kevlar, "I'm pretty sure my token is obvious."

I rolled my eyes. "I have this," I showed them my piece of wood with a pretty carving of a sun.

Esmerelda rolled up her sleeve to show a bracelet with a load of charms.

"My necklace," Cat said. I hadn't noticed it before but she was wearing something. It wasn't as elaborate as Esmerelda's but it was still nice.

 **Ronan Longwind**

 **District 7- Hoohliolo**

Not for the first time, even in the past few minutes, I wondered how Sabrina was doing. Everyone else seemed to be talking to someone and I felt out of place. The only person in the Capitol I'd talked to so far was Aspen and we weren't in the same tribe.

Stupid blue streak.

I wasn't close to her but at least I'd talked to her once.

Now we were on opposite teams. My team winning a challenge would put her at risk of death.

The tributes with their district partner on the same team were the lucky ones. To meme it worse, our team had 3 definite careers and even though the girl from one was trying to pretend she wasn't, she still was one of the biggest threats.

It wasn't that I didn't want to make friends, I wanted to get home, to help Sabrina, I just didn't know how to go up to someone and talk to them, knowing my survival meant their death.

 **Question: What were Mickey and Minnie's original names?**

 **Points:**

 **(Answer: Meat)**

 **EllaRoseEverdeen - 80**

 **ChillyIce- 50**

 **Jul312- 20**

 **Shadowking179- 20**

 **H . G fanboyyy . 03- 10**

 **Fun Fact:** **The average woman uses her height in lipstick every 5 years**


	20. Pahuakuaii one

**Day 2**

* * *

 **Luna Mortem**

 **District 2- Pahuakuaii**

"Hey Sweetie," I said to the 12 girl, "You're holding this sword wrong."

I was playing up my role as big sister to the younger tributes. It was easier than in Two because unlike most most Career kids the girl from Twelve wasn't an obnoxious little shit.

I hadn't actually done any training and I wasn't going to play up my career status, the guy from 4 was out of luck and he wasn't making it better by at least trying to talk to anyone and make himself liked.

I still didn't know what to do with Nova. I couldn't exactly take her into the games but I didn't know who would take her.

My mentor offered the take her but I didn't like the look in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about Luna?" The girl asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to helping her.

If she knew how to use a weapon, chances of Pahuakuaii winning more challenges was gonna go up. I wasn't likely to be the first to die, that honour went to Damon, but I wasn't exactly likely to win unless I played my cards right.

And believe me, I would.

 **Aleksandra Fortran**

 **District 3- Pahuakuaii**

If there was one good thing about this predicament, no one knew about the nickname. No one knew anything about me and I was happy that way.

The red streak wasn't really noticeable in my reddish brown hair but it was still an annoyance. It felt different to the rest of my hair, slightly rough feeling. In the end I just shoved my hair into a plait so I didn't have to see it in the corner of my eye.

"Do you want some help with that?" I was attempting to use a bow and arrow. I knew it was really all about angles but it wasn't easy. I turned around to see the girl from Two.

She'd been uncomfortably helpful both today and yesterday. She was nice but it was hard to trust her.

Anyone that had watched her Reaping knew she had volunteered and people volunteered for a reason. It couldn't be a spur of the moment decision.

I accepted her help of course, I needed to get better with these weapons and I couldn't do that alone.

 **Waylon Wilder**

 **District 3- Pahuakuaii**

Me and one other were at the knife station. I didn't know why no one else was, I mean a knife is literally the most basic weapon.

"This weapon is easier than I thought it would be," I said casually to the girl next to me. "What if you think?"

She smirked, "I think we've made the wrong decision."

At my confusion she pointed her hand to the middle of the room where 5 people were grouped, chatting casually.

Maybe that would have been the better choice than focusing on weapons but I had socialised yesterday.

I guess Pahuakuaii was cool but I felt weird talking to the people that would likely vote to kill me.

"What's your district?" I asked, not sure if I was really curious or just trying to be friendly. She looked at me, slightly weirdly.

"11. You're the 3 boy right?"

I nodded and went back to the knife. I was trying to gut a fake animal but it was too realistic and I kept gagging.

It had beady eyes, and I wouldn't put it past the gamemakers for them to be real.

 **Damon Shark**

 **District 4- Pahuakuaii**

I scoffed at all the talk going on in the Pahuakuaii room. Why couldn't I be on the other team with the other careers?

Fuck, I would even accept having Half pint on this team.

I thought the Two girl would be sufficient but she's talking with all the untrained and actually trying to help them. She doesn't realise how weak she's making herself. It's stupid and sickening to see a career talking to district commoners.

I hack at a dummy with a trident, severely pissed off. What's the point of training if you can't intimidate some kids?

I glare at the blonde kid a few years younger than me looking in my direction and she looks satisfyingly scared.

I go over to the throwing knives, thank Panem the two kidding themselves they could use weapons are gone.

I get a good amount of bullseyes, 6 out of 10 and each of them end up on the target. Knives were never a weapon I enjoyed.

I decide to go over to a survival station and pick knot tying. Someone else is there but I ignore them.

However disliked I am, they won't vote me out. They need me.

 **Techla Fares**

 **District 5- Pahuakuaii**

I shiver at the glare the guy from 4 gives me but go back to talking in the group I'm in. The boy from 11 has loads of interesting stories and the way he told them made me think they were true.

Me, a guy called Flynn, a girl called Aspen, a girl called Tess and Allessandro are in a small group.

I'm thrilled to be talking to people that don't make it seem like they're being forced to talk to me and when I mention I bake, it turns out Flynn's parents own a bakery. He tends to only work on the till but it doesn't stop me discussing my favourite kind of flour which brings in Tess from District 9, the place my flour probably came from.

Even Aspen enjoys making bread and Allessandro often has to make his own as he couldn't just go into town and buy it whenever he needed it.

It's really interesting how one small thing can connect 5 people, all from completely different districts.

It makes my necklace feel a lot more powerful.

 **Kron Ustil**

 **District 5- Pahuakuaii**

I don't know how to talk to people my age.

I don't know how to stop feeling like everyone wants me dead- although that's true.

I decide to try my luck and talk to the big group standing in the middle. "Hi!" I say, too peppily. Techla smiles at me but looks confused, the only conversation we've had is when I was crying over my parents.

It's not like I'm over it but I need to work on my own survival. I can't change what has happened and I need to look forward.

"I'm Kron," I say and a few of them wave, although they probably think I'm weird and want me to go away.

I stand with them, not sure whether I should leave or not, and their chatter starts up again.

They're talking about baking, something I know nothing whatsoever about but it doesn't stop me trying to add my bit in though.

I'm just hoping I don't come across as self centred.

 **Opinions on characters changed?**

 **Trivia Question: What is the only American state that doesn't share a letter with the word mackerel?**

 **Points:**

 **(Answer Mortimer and Minerva)**

 **EllaRoseEverdeen - 90**

 **ChillyIce- 50**

 **Jul312- 20**

 **Shadowking179- 50**

 **Jailynne: 20**

 **H . G fanboyyy . 03- 10**

 **If you want me to tell you when I've updated, use the word pineapple in your review.**

 **How should I write interviews?**

 **Fun fact: 40% of houses that have trouble selling have the number 13 in the address.**


	21. Hoohliolo Two

**Day 3**

* * *

 **Cat Oxnard**

 **District 8- Hoohliolo**

Somehow, I was still in the group I was in on the first day. Kevlar, Esmeralda, me and Rei.

The biggest shock was finding out Esmerelda came from District 1. She doesn't act like Drake does at all.

I don't like Drake but I like Esmerelda.

Yesterday we focused a bit on survival stations but we tried some weapons out today.

To my surprise, Esmerelda was really good at throwing knives. I liked bow and arrows, which I was about average at, and the parkour station.

To my surprise, I was actually pretty good, my weird flexibility really helped and I found it to be my absolute favourite station.

There was only one small problem, my hair kept getting in the way. I would tie it into a plait but by the end of the day it would be mostly fallen out and my hair was so long that after a while, a ponytail would give me a killer headache.

Something would have to change and fast.

I walked over to my group, all of them practicing with swords, "Do any of you guys know how to cut hair?"

 **Kevlar Clark**

 **District 8- Hoohliolo**

The third day marked the first day I decided not to take my trumpet with me to training. It was an impossible decision, it was something if been playing more than ever in these few days. But we were practicing with weapons today and I would honestly give up completely if my trumpet was broken.

Me, Reiko and Esmerelda were practicing with swords when Esmeralda came obse with a strange look on her face. "Do any of you know how to cut hair?"

Surprisingly it wasn't anyone in the group to answer, but a slightly short guy with messy hair,. He looked about a few years older than me.

"I can," he said, "I used to cut my sister's hair. Um, sorry for eavesdropping."

Cat smiled at him, "Could you cut my hair a bit below my shoulders?"

I was a bit surprised at that, Cat had waist length hair and she was asking him to cut off a good 10 inches.

He nodded, "Where should we do it?"

None of us could think of a place for a while until Reiko suggested we borrow a pair of scissors from the knot tying place and do it over one of the sinks in the camouflage area.

Cat and the boy agreed to that so we all went over to the camouflage place.

 **Aaron Miller**

 **District 9- Hoohliolo**

I wasn't really interested in the other tributes, I just trained alone, but I still came to watch when the red head got her hair cut.

Most tributes did though. The careers didn't, and the guy from 12 didn't, but they were they only exceptions.

The girl looked terrified as the boy first brought the scissors to her hair and I didn't blame her. If she died, she'd have bad hair forever.

The boy was obviously no expert but he did a pretty good job, the ends weren't all even at the back but it wasn't noticeable as the girl had slightly curly hair anyway.

I laugh at his expression when the girl gives him a big and a kiss on the cheek. He looks like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

I don't care of course, but I notice that whilst before he stood and trained alone, he now trained in the group of 4, now 5.

 **Addilyn Robyns**

 **District 10- Hoohliolo**

Training was really cool to be honest. Me and Reuben mostly stuck together. Not like an alliance or anything, but we were both from 10 and we were in the same tribe so it made sense.

Like almost everyone, we watched the world's most dramatic haircut. My hair wasn't long enough to pose a problem, but even if it was I don't know how she could trust someone to do that.

Someone that technically wants her dead.

Although I'm absolutely terrible with a bow and arrow, I'm not bad with a crossbow. Apparently it's easier to learn.

Reuben was a bit too small for any of the bigger weapons but daggers worked well for him and it wasn't like weapon training would be too important for these games.

Other than that, we both liked the tracking stations and knot tying.

They were cool.

 **Reuben Lambert**

 **District 10- Hoohliolo**

"What do you wanna do?" I ask Addilyn after the haircut drama has finished. I don't really see the big deal about it to be honest, it's just hair.

Addilyn doesn't agree with me for some reason.

"We can visit the plants," she suggests, "We meant to yesterday but we didn't get round to it."

I nod my head and we walk over, most people visited this station in the first 2 days so no one else in our team is here.

It's basically a giant game of memory and we set it so we're playing against each other. Out of 100 questions, I get 59 right and Addilyn only just beats me with 61.

Neither of us know what else to do, the test took us about half an hour to for us to complete it and for it to generate our score. The average is 55 so we both did well, especially as our district specialises in animals.

Suddenly, from the corner of the room we hear a shout, it isn't hard to see why when we look over and see a trainer whimpering in pain and Jaxon- the creep from 12 standing above her with a blank expression on his face.

 **Jaxon Bod**

 **District 12- Hoohliolo**

"It wasn't my fault!" I protest to the gamemakers, "She provoked me!"

I was working with weights and the trainer was standing next to me making shitty suggestions and not realising I wanted to be alone.

I snapped and chucked a weight at her asking her to do it if she was so clever. It landed on her foot and she started 'crying.'

I'm pretty sure it was fake crying. It wasn't even a heavy weight.

The gamemakers took me out of training and I apparently wasn't allowed to go back to weights and I was considered 'dangerous' now.

It was unfair! It's not like I killed her or anything. She shouldn't have been so annoying!

Apparently I broke her foot and if that's even true, it just means she has really weak feet.

Everyone in the Capitol overreacts way too much and now I'm banned from my favourite station.

Fuck them.

 **Trivia Question: New York city was originally known by which dutch name**

 **Points:**

 **(Answer Ohio)**

 **EllaRoseEverdeen - 90**

 **ChillyIce- 60**

 **Jul312- 20**

 **Shadowking179- 70**

 **Jailynne: 20**

 **H . G fanboyyy . 03- 10**

 **Fun Fact:** **Women blink nearly twice as much as men.**


	22. Pahuakuaii Two

**Day 4**

* * *

 **Flynn Charter**

 **District 6- Pahuakuaii**

"So guys," I ask, "What are your tokens? I keep meaning to ask!"

Tess shows a pretty grass bead bracelet, Aspen and Techla show their necklaces, Aspen's with a book and Techla's with a pie, Kron had a locket and Allesandro had a complicated looking bracelet.

"I just have this." I say, showing them my personalised dog tag.

We all admire each other's in silence, until Allesandro breaks us out. "Last day of training today," he says, "Weird right?" We all nod, mostly feeling the same thing.

"Well," said Techla, "I guess we need it to count!"

"That's- that's probably the most optimistic you've said so far!" I joke and she glares at me. It's not that she's pessimistic but she's quiet and not the most peppy person.

To be fair, it's kinda obvious why she isn't. Maybe it's the death thing.

That could get anyone down.

We walk over to the tracking station as a group, none of us are amazing but we aren't terrible either.

We get a combined average of half the animals correct. Some of them were impossibly hard.

 **Aspen Beech**

 **District 7- Pahuakuaii**

Training's been okay, I've made friends and I've even enjoyed myself. I wonder if this is how Runyon felt before the games.

Soon, these friends will have the power to kill me.

I push these thoughts out of my head when I hear Techla give a cry and point to a pile of videos.

A mix of survivor episoodes- what this years game is based on, and old hunger games.

Straight away I see Runyon's year and I realise that I never watched anything but the bloodbath he died in. Not the interviews, not the chariots.

My parents didn't want me to and I had to watch the bloodbath alone. They never mentioned his death, tried to act normal for weeks but they then stopped caring.

I watch his chariot, smiling when he came dressed as a giant tree. In his interview, he talked about me, making me want to cry. He talked about something else too.

His alliance.

I never knew he had one of them. Did they betray him? Is that how he died?

I wish I had answers.

But I'll never get them.

 **Tess Larson**

 **District 9- Pahuakuaii**

"Are you okay?" I ask a crying Aspen, worried. She attempts to put a smile on her face but I see a tribute list from a Games a few years ago. In the 7 male spot 'Runyon Beech' is printed in neat letters.

Her cousin maybe. That would make anyone upset. Dealing with dead family members, whether you knew them well or not is heartbreaking.

She stands up, holding some survior tapes. Everyone else except us got bored of looking but we insert the tape and watch a few seasons together.

The challenges are all random and people who seem to be friendly vote for one another. Me and Aspen both think it's terrifying but this was watched for entertainment in pre Panem days.

"Who would be entertained by this?" I ask Aspen in an almost whisper. She shrugs, looking as shocked as I feel.

"Maybe it's less horrifying when you aren't being voted to the death," Aspen attempts to joke.

We are both crying and we almost hug.

We both shiver and go to join the rest of the group, practicing sword fighting. Kron was terrible, but Allesandro was half way to being good.

 **Vissie Tera**

 **District 11- Pahuakuaii**

Somehow, me and Waylon got to talking on the second day. I'm only 2 years older and we both have weird senses of humour, even if I'm darker and he prefers puns.

He uses puns a lot.

Like a weird amount.

Hands down the best station is the obstacle course, both me and Waylon think so. Other than that, I like using weights and he likes archery.

Knives, the station where we started talking, weren't that good. After the first two days they became popular and Waylon found the dummies 'creepy.'

I found them hilarious.

Alessandro was Mr Popular in the group he hung out with, he was a cool guy but we never really talked much, even after training.

He would do god knows and a would watch old Survivor episodes with our mentor.

I still disliked the Capitol, I would until I died, but I discovered the best invention ever. The Rubix cube.

As my old token wasn't much, a piece of string I'd chosen for the sake of having something. I talked to my mentor and she'd agreed to clear it with the Capitol to let me have one as my new token.

 **Alessandro Lionheart**

 **District 11- Pahuakuaii**

I wondered if the wolves would even remember me by now. I've never been away from them before. It was crazy how much I missed them.

It was weird talking to the group sometimes, even with the district gap there were things they knew ther I didn't. Kron was in the same sort of situation as me, although he wouldn't say why.

Him and I were practicing sword fighting against each other but I was clearly winning. I'm not being cocky, he was just terrible. Tess and Aspen came back from watching old videos, Tess' arm around Aspen. They appear to have been crying.

I wish I could be outside. I hadn't felt cool air against my skin for almost a week now and it felt weird.

All of today and yesterday we'd been practising weapons. I liked whips but hated bows due to my blind eye making my aim terrible. I did hit the bullseye once- of the wrong target.

Other than that, I liked working with berries and preparing food, Techla liked this too so if our group split up to cover more ground I generally went with her.

 **Brialle Thatch**

 **District 12- Pahuakuaii**

I'm not an unfriendly person, but I won't talk to anyone and everyone. Most of my teammates have clumped together in a big group and I don't feel comfortable like that.

There is also the fact I may be the youngest and smallest in my group. Waylon Wilders may be around the same age as me but he's still taller and stronger looking than me.

The only person who looked to be the same sort of stature as me was Aleksandra Fortran and whilst we had talked, it was clear she was inherently mistrustful of me.

I also had talked to Luna Mortem but she was older, a volunteer, a lot stronger, and something I couldn't quite put my finger on, which was weird as I was a fairly good judge of person usually.

It didn't matter much, I focused on learning to make traps and build fires. Whiksr it was mentioned that we would get a small amount of rations, we were allowed to hunt for our own and I knew it payed to be self sufficient.

I was surprisingly fond of the colour in my hair. It was pretty nice and looked nice with my clip.

So all in all, it wasn't a bad few days before I died.

 **What were UK's Queen Elizabeth and Prince Philip given as a present for baby Prince Andrew while on a visit to the Gambia?**

 **Points:**

 **(Answer: New Amsterdam)**

 **EllaRoseEverdeen - 90**

 **ChillyIce- 60**

 **Jul312- 40**

 **Shadowking179- 100**

 **Jailynne: 20**

 **H . G fanboyyy . 03- 10**

 **Amypurplefrenchfry- 10**

 **Fun fact: All polar bears are left handed. (I know most people know that but it'd literally 5 minutes before I post and I'm too tired to look for a better one.)**


	23. (Shh it's a secret) sessions

**So... I couldn't decide how to do my private Sessions. I didn't particularly want to do them in the tributes POV. That gives you a biased view of what happened. I liked the way I did them in my Superpowers though, so I decided to do that but with less conversation between the gamemakers 0_o.**

 **I would like to say that after Reiko, Ellaroseeverdeen wrote these, she writes way too much of my stories but I GAVE HER UNICORNS IN RETURN...**

 **At this point I should pretty much hail her as my God :P.**

 **I won't though.**

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NAME:** Esmerelda Artiza

 **DISTRICT:** 1

 **TRIBE:** Hoohliolo

 **SEX:** Female

 **AGE:** 15

 **ODDS:** 30-1

 **PREDICTED SCORE:** 8

 **WHAT TRIBUTE DID:**

She threw knives with good skill at a 80% accuracy. She then shot arrows with only 60% accuracy. Whilst she was by no means bad, she wasn't much better than average, or even low for a career.

 **SCORE:** 7

 **NOTES:** From observing training, chances that Esmerelda will do well are high. She mixes well with her teammates.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NAME:** Drake Braddock

 **DISTRICT:** 1

 **TRIBE:** Hoohliolo

 **SEX:** Male

 **AGE:** 18

 **ODDS:** 45-1

 **PREDICTED SCORE:** 9

 **WHAT TRIBUTE DID:**

Drake showed an extraordinary skill with a Javelin but he didn't get a 10 because he didn't show us anything else. His aim was impressive but it would have been nice to see more.

 **SCORE:** 9

 **NOTES:** In training, he wasn't alone, training and eating with the boy from 2 and the girl from 4. Whilst he didn't blend brilliantly, he hasn't done anything to stick out as a threat.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NAME:** Luna Mortem

 **DISTRICT:** 2

 **TRIBE:** Pahuakuaii

 **SEX:** Female

 **AGE:**

 **ODDS:** 25-1

 **PREDICTED SCORE:** 9

 **WHAT TRIBUTE DID:** 17

Luna showed a small skill with a dagger. She then went on to show a fair knowledge of which plants were edible and which were not.

 **SCORE:** 7

 **NOTES:** She has been helpful to other tributes in showing them what to do. Her skill in her private session however, doesn't match up to the skill she showed in training.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NAME:** Jonas Hertz

 **DISTRICT:** 2

 **TRIBE:** Hoohliolo

 **SEX:** Male

 **AGE:** 18

 **ODDS:** 50-1

 **PREDICTED SCORE:** 9

 **WHAT TRIBUTE DID:**

He showed skill with an Axe, but like Drake Braddock nothing else. Again, this is what stops him getting to a 10. It would have been better if we'd seen more.

 **SCORE:** 9

 **NOTES:** He only interacts with the Careers of his tribe. This puts him at a disadvantage because Careers are likely to be voted out more quickly if they aren't friendly towards the majority.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NAME:** Aleksandra Fortran

 **DISTRICT:** 3

 **TRIBE:** Pahuakuaii

 **SEX:** Female

 **AGE:** 15

 **ODDS:** 40-1

 **PREDICTED SCORE:** 6

 **WHAT TRIBUTE DID:**

Showed mild skill with a slingshot.

 **SCORE:** 5

 **NOTES:** Has not been very engaged in training. Has around the same odds if this was a normal game.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NAME:** Waylon Wilders

 **DISTRICT:** 3

 **TRIBE:** Pahuakuaii

 **SEX:** Male

 **AGE:** 13

 **ODDS:** 35-1

 **PREDICTED SCORE:** 6

 **WHAT TRIBUTE DID:**

Showed an incredible skill of flexibility and nerve with a gymnastics routine.

 **SCORE:** 7

 **NOTES:** Whilst gymnastics looks cool it is unlikely to help much in a challenge.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NAME:** Mira Murray

 **DISTRICT:** 4

 **TRIBE:** Hoohliolo

 **SEX:** Female

 **AGE:** 17

 **ODDS:** 50-1

 **PREDICTED SCORE:** 9

 **WHAT TRIBUTE DID:**

She threw knives. Careers don't seem to learn we want more than weapon skills.

 **SCORE:** 9

 **NOTES:** Only talks to her fellow Careers. This puts her at a disadvantage because Careers are likely to be voted out more quickly if they aren't friendly towards the majority.

* * *

 **NAME:** Damon Shark

 **DISTRICT:** 4

 **TRIBE:** Pahuakuaii

 **SEX:** Male

 **AGE:** 18

 **ODDS:** 60-1

 **PREDICTED SCORE:** 10

 **WHAT TRIBUTE DID:**

Showed skill with a trident.

 **SCORE:** 9

 **NOTES:** WHEN WILL THE CAREERS LEARN WE NEED TO SEE MORE THAN WEAPONS? Arrogant and mixed badly in training.

* * *

 **NAME:** Techla Fares

 **DISTRICT:** 5

 **TRIBE:** Pahuakuaii

 **SEX:** Female

 **AGE:** 16

 **ODDS:** 30-1

 **PREDICTED SCORE:** 5

 **WHAT TRIBUTE DID:**

Made an electric trap. However it only worked on the second try.

 **SCORE:** 4

 **NOTES:** Friendly in training. People like her. I could see her winning.

* * *

 **NAME:** Kron Ustil

 **DISTRICT:** 5

 **TRIBE:** Pahuakuaii

 **SEX:** Male

 **AGE:** 15

 **ODDS:** 40-1

 **PREDICTED SCORE:** 6

 **WHAT TRIBUTE DID:**

Showed a skill with traps. Nothing special though.

 **SCORE:** 6

 **NOTES:** Had a group in training. Likely won't die immediately.

* * *

 **NAME:** Reiko Shimoto

 **DISTRICT:** 6

 **TRIBE:** Hoohliolo

 **SEX:** Female

 **AGE:** 16

 **ODDS:** 30-1

 **PREDICTED SCORE:** 6

 **WHAT TRIBUTE DID:**

Slingshot and traps.

 **SCORE:** 5

 **NOTES:**

Friendly in training,

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NAME:** Flynn Charter

 **DISTRICT** : 6

 **TRIBE** : Pahuakuii

 **SEX** : Male

 **AGE** : 16

 **ODDS** : 40-1

 **PREDICTED** **SCORE** : 5

 **WHAT** **TRIBUTE** **DID** :

Swordplay.

 **SCORE** : 5

 **NOTES** : Quite average, but no extensive skill. He fumbled quite a few times, and was not excellent, but if he had practice he could be quite good. Had multiple missteps and the trainer beat him ⅔ times.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NAME** : Aspen Beech

 **DISTRICT** : 7

 **TRIBE** : Pahuakuii

 **SEX** : Female

 **AGE:** 16

 **ODDS:** 30-1

 **PREDICTED SCORE:** 6

 **WHAT** **TRIBUTE DID** :

Axe work, and obstacle courses.

 **SCORE** : 7.

 **NOTES** : Seemed to have experience with an axe, and past research shows she did work at the lumber yards in 7. Her small demeanour enabled her to be quite nimble and quick on her feet.

* * *

 **NAME** : Ronan Longwind

 **DISTRICT** : 7

 **TRIBE** : Hoohliolo

 **SEX** : Male

AGE: 7

 **ODDS** : 40-1

 **PREDICTED** **SCORE** : 6

 **WHAT TRIBUTE DID:**

Demonstrated using a war hammer.

 **SCORE** : 6

 **NOTES** : He was not amazing, but not god awful. Ronan did drop his hammer a few times, once on his foot which he did need to be escorted out. Doctors said no major injuries.

* * *

 **NAME** : Cat Oxnard

 **DISTRICT** : 8

 **TRIBE** : Hoohliolo

 **SEX** : Female

 **AGE** : 14

 **ODDS** : 60-1

 **PREDICTED** **SCORE** : 3

 **WHAT TRIBUTE DID:**

Used a bow and arrow

 **SCORE** : 2

 **NOTES** : Ended up hitting the target 2/10 times, none hit in the center. Seemed to get quite angry and mumbling under her breath, 1 point off for that. When she left, she threw her bow on the ground and stomped out. Anger issues won't get you far.

* * *

 **NAME** : Kevlar Clark

 **DISTRICT** : 8

 **TRIBE** : Hoohliolo

 **SEX** : Male

 **AGE** : 15

 **ODDS** : 35-1

 **PREDICTED** **SCORE** : 8

 **WHAT TRIBUTE DID:**

Played a… trumpet.

 **SCORE** : 1

 **NOTES** : Walked in with a wicked grin on his face, and a hand behind his back. He pulled out a bronze trumpet, and marched around the room playing. It was a good song, but also quite rebellious.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NAME** : Teresa Larson

 **DISTRICT** : 9

 **TRIBE** : Pahuakuii

 **SEX** : Female

 **AGE:** 14

 **ODDS** : 40-1

 **PREDICTED** **SCORE** : 4

 **WHAT TRIBUTE DID:**

Used a scythe.

 **SCORE** : 5

 **NOTES** : Wasn't bad! She seems to be comfortable with her weapon of choice, and may have used it back in her District. She was quite polite when she walked in.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NAME** : Aaron Miller

 **DISTRICT** : 9

 **TRIBE** : Hoohliolo

 **SEX** : Male

 **AGE** : 12

 **ODDS** : 60-1

 **PREDICTED SCORE:** 2

 **WHAT TRIBUTE DID:**

Made a fire, and tied some knots.

 **SCORE** : 3

 **NOTES** : His demonstration was not very impressive, but he did good for being so young. Aaron appeared to be very nervous, and did a bit better than expected.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NAME** : Addilyn Robyns

 **DISTRICT** : 10

 **TRIBE** : Hoohliolo

 **SEX** : Female

 **AGE** : 17

 **ODDS** : 45-1

 **PREDICTED SCORE:** 7

 **WHAT TRIBUTE DID:**

Bow and arrow.

 **SCORE** : 4

 **NOTES** : Was clearly uncomfortable using the weapon, didn't end up getting near the bullseye. She lined up for a shot, but seemed to shift slightly and miss. Still better then some of the other archery performances.

* * *

 **NAME** : Reuben Lambert

 **DISTRICT** : 10

 **TRIBE** : Hoohliolo

 **SEX** : Male

 **AGE** : 13

 **ODDS** : 30-1

 **PREDICTED SCORE: 4**

 **WHAT TRIBUTE DID:**

Threw some daggers.

 **SCORE** : 6

 **NOTES** : Was pretty good! He got a couple of good sticks in the target, and some he just didn't throw with enough force. Exceeded our expectations.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NAME:** Vissilea Tera

 **DISTRICT** : 11

 **TRIBE** : Pahuakuii

 **SEX** : Female

 **AGE** : 15

 **ODDS:** 45-1

 **PREDICTED SCORE** : 6

 **WHAT TRIBUTE DID:**

Used a scythe.

 **SCORE** : 6

 **NOTES** : Was remarkably average. Whilst not being amazing, she could wield her weapon pretty well, and fight a trainer to the point of victory.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NAME** : Alessandro Jasons

 **DISTRICT** : 11

 **TRIBE** : Pahuakuii

 **SEX** : Male

 **AGE** : 18

 **ODDS** : 34-1

 **PREDICTED SCORE:** 8

 **WHAT TRIBUTE DID:**

Used a whip.

 **SCORE** : 7

 **NOTES** : Was pretty decent. He lost his grip and footing a few times but beat the trainer ⅔ times when they fought. He seemed to be quick on his feet and able to move fast.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE** **NAME** : Brialle Thatch

 **DISTRICT** : 12

 **TRIBE** : Pahuakuii

 **SEX** : Female

 **AGE** : 13

 **ODDS** : 40-1

 **PREDICTED** **SCORE** : 4

 **WHAT TRIBUTE DID:**

Plant, poison, animal identification.

 **SCORE** : 7

 **NOTES** : Brialle was very, very smart. She swept through the tests without blinking, she seemed to know quite a bit about how poison was formed, and animal tracking. Probably the most surprising tribute today.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NAME** : Jaxon Bod

 **DISTRICT** : 12

 **TRIBE** : Hoohliolo

 **SEX** : Male

 **AGE** : 18

 **ODDS** : 60-1

 **PREDICTED SCORE** : 8

 **WHAT TRIBUTE DID** :

Threw some weights, which wasn't even allowed.

 **SCORE** : 1

 **NOTES** : Broke a trainer's foot AGAIN! He had to be escorted out and brought to the doctors for a anger issue evaluation. Two trainer's are considering suing his family.

 **Trivia: What is the name of the dot on i and j?**

 **Points:**

 **(Answer: Baby crocodile)**

 **EllaRoseEverdeen - 120**

 **ChillyIce- 60**

 **Jul312- 40**

 **Shadowking179- 110**

 **Jailynne: 20**

 **H . G fanboyyy . 03- 10**

 **Amypurplefrenchfry- 30**

 **Fun Fact:** **The collective noun for a group of jellyfish is 'smack'.**


	24. PleaseStopAskingMeQuestions (me)

**Mayor Artiza (District 1)**

'Please don't embarrass me,' I muttered to myself as my 'daughter' came onto the stage. She was wearing a blue floor length dress that didn't quite fit her right and I sighed. It could be worse.

Luckily, she didn't say anything too embarrassing in her interview, she briefly talked about how she was the daughter of the mayor which I wished she hadn't, but nothing she said was bad and she st up straight and remembered not to slouch.

Thank god for small miracles.

 **Jacob Braddock (District 1)**

"Look! It's Drake!" I said to Marcus, he rolled his eyes at me but we were both watching intensly.

He didn't talk about Leanne thank god, I get panic attacks at her name, but he talked about us and Brooke, who was sitting next to us crying.

He was wearing a posh suit and with me and Marcus being in casual shorts and a t shirt, we'd never felt so disconnected.

 **Flora Vexx (District 2)**

I smiled proudly at how beautiful Luna looked in her red dress. We both knew looks weren't everything but I couldn't believe how grown up she seemed.

She started talking and I almost laughed. Luna was an amazing actor. She could tell you she was thankful you killed her and you could believe it. I believed I was the only person she didn't lie to.

She gushed about how much she loved everything and at the end, she got a big applause.

 **Angela Hertz (District 2)**

I almost cried when I saw Jonas smiling. This was the first time I'd seen him since I watched the chariot rides. He looked happy but I could see the sparkle in his eye wasn't there.

I wish he hadn't volunteered but I remembered how proud he had looked when he told us he had been chosen.

I tried to put him off it but he was determined to go in and it was the last year he was able. In a normal games he could have won but these games terrified me.

 **Tick Cubs (District 3)**

"Hey everyone! It's Psychopath!" I called and everybody laughed. Her skinny ass was wearing a shiny grey dress.

Maybe it was wrong that I wished death on someone, but she was so creepy and no one in 3 wanted her.

Of course no one wanted us either. Once you turned 10 you were officially uncute.

It was way things happened in the community home and we all knew it too well.

 **Maylene Wilder (District 3)**

I gave a half smile at seeing my little idiot brother on stage.

He was wearing a trench coat and looked so handsome.

Until he started making puns.

And they were not funny.

He and Meli started talking about Waylon's amazing score and I smiled proudly. It made me so proud to be his sister.

Even if he could be a cocky little shit sometimes he was still a pretty amazing brother. I really hoped he would win and I had faith in him.

 **Noel Murray (District 4)**

I turned to Kai, Mira's best friend, right before her interview came on. We were both pale and worried looking.

Mira was amazing, but she had a tendency to be cold to people she didn't know. The few items she could get through sponsorship relied on her playing nice.

To my relief, and slight amazement, she played up the mysterious angle perfectly.

I wished she was here with me right now, just so I could tell her how proud our parents would be.

 **Catrina Shark (District 4)**

I snorted in disgust as my grandson came onto the stage in an outfit that made him look like any Capitol fuckboy.

It wasn't as bad as the slut from 2's dress, but it was pretty bad.

I smiled proudly at his showing everyone else up. My grandson was the best at it was obvious he was going to win this game. It would have been easier to just kill everyone else now.

I cooed at him until he had to leave. 3 minutes wasn't long enough for him.

 **Teva Emberson (District 5)**

I looked in shock as Techla came onto the screen. I always thought of her as the ugly duckling of our friendship group but she looked almost pretty in a dark blue dress with a full skirt.

Sadly, she didn't realise how to play up the crowd and just babbled on like a nerd for the time she was on. When she mentioned she had an alliance I felt shocked.

She was my friend I guessed, but she wasn't exactly friendly.

 **Leader Morimoto (District 5)**

Kron was probably snivelling over the idea of his precious family being dead. I had killed his mother already but his pathetic father and snivelling sister would be alive until he died.

It would be torture for them, knowing when he died they were goners, but to me it was hilarious.

They would be agonising over how I killed them, and that was what I was all about. Psychological torture.

 **Kathy Shimoto (District 6)**

I hadn't said a word since Rei was reaped, I physically couldn't. I thought I knew anxiety before but this was new levels.

I couldn't sleep at night without imagining Reiko being killed in some terrifying way. I couldn't eat and I wasn't up to moving much.

Everyone was worried about me, but I was the wrong person to be worried about.

Even in a disgusting pink suit, Rei was still the epitome of confidence and for the first time in ages, I smiled.

 **Brianna Rayland (District 6)**

It felt weird to be worrying about a simple crush when Flynn could die at any time, but I couldn't help it. He wasn't the most handsome boy in the district, but he made me laugh.

He walked onto the stage and I smiled, he was the only person that could pull of the suit he was wearing.

He was calm in his interview, more calm than I'd ever seen him. He was usually fidgeting but he was staying still.

It wasn't like Flynn.

 **Ash Beech (District 7)**

Juniper had been crying all week about 'losing another child,' I wasn't crying yet, I had hope in Aspen.

Juniper had pretty much given up, her state was far worse than ever before. We'd never told Aspen or Runyon about the stillborn about a year before Runyonwas born.

I think she felt like it was fate all our kids died before they turned 18.

Maybe Aspen could be different.

 **Sabrina Longwind (District 7)**

"RONAN!" I screeched, seeing him in the screen. He looked sad which made me sad.

Mommy said I wouldn't see him again but he was right there. I wanted to hug him but it was just a big screen in the square.

He talked about me which made me smile until he talked about my poorly head. I get really bad headaches and they hurt a lot.

Ronan had once promised to make them better but he hadn't yet. But I knew he would.

 **Dalton Clark (District 8)**

It had been so long since I'd seen Kevlar without his instrument. I feel like is as a family half expected him to bring it on stage with him.

To a normal family this would be weird, but we sometimes joked Kevlar loved his trumpet more than he loved us. All of the family were musical but Kevlar was easily the most dedicated.

I think Sean had never seen him without it in his hand. It was as much as him as his right leg.

 **Elizabeth Oxnard (District 8)**

I smiled as Cat walked on stage. She may have had a haircut but she was still the same Cat we loved.

Her getting a 2 was a nasty surprise but we assumed she had had a tantrum. She wasn't the best at keeping her emotions under control and it would be just like her to shout and scream.

It wasn't her fault, she was young and the middle child. Mother never had time to show her how to be a refined young lady.

She was just Cat.

 **Jocelyn Larson (District 9)**

It was horrible that the baby would never grow up to know how amazing their sister was. Tess was such a kind- is such a kind girl.

I tried to to have faith that she would win but I couldn't. Her odds weren't bad- 40 to 1, but that didn't mean anything. People with 100-1 odds won and people with 3-1 odds lost.

It didn't mean anything to me.

 **Cadd Miller (District 9)**

It was nice to see Aaron again before I died. Even if he won, the chances of me surviving to see that were becoming smaller.

My cough was worsening almost crazily fast. I hoped I could see him in person before I died but watching his interview was the next best thing.

 **Madeline Robyns (District 10)**

Leo was pining for Addilyn again. I swear though, even through the television he recognised her, despite the heavy makeup and slightly unflattering dress.

He barked and whined, threatening to scratch the television throughout the interview. I tried to watch it but I didn't catch much of what she said.

I didn't mind though surprisingly.

I felt the same way as poor Leo.

 **Miles Lambert (District 10)**

It was weird seeing Reuben looking so nervous. Before, I'd only ever seen him as my bright confident little bro and he looked so vulnerable on the stage next to Meli.

Maybe I should have volunteered but I wasn't brave enough to. I'm a filthy coward.

Even saying this, I still don't think that if I went back in time I'd be able to be brave. I can't be something I'm not.

I wish that I could be brave though.

 **Tysla Tera (District 11)**

In her dark blue jumpsuit and her hair tied up in a smooth bun, Vissie seems so grown up. But not like my daughter.

I hated the damn dreadlocks and the always athletic looking clothes, but at at least they made her happy and she seemed like Vissie.

Now she looks like Vissilea. The daughter I thought I wanted.

But not at the price of her being happy.

She talks in a tone I'd never heard before. Smooth and elegant. Normally, she talked almost too fast to understand.

I miss her.

 **Wolfie (District 11)**

I laughed at the boy acting almost dangerous. The boy was about as dangerous as a kitten.

His stylist was a complete idiot, making him wear a dark grey suit he just didn't look right in. Alessandro belonged in bright colours, reds and golds.

Everyone in the circus looked at him in pride. He had came a long way since that silly scared child we once knew him as.

He deserved the chance to grow up.

But so did all these other kids.

 **Abeigal Thatch (District 12)**

In a beautiful crimson dress with her hair curled and flowing, my beautiful daughter stepped onto the stage and my heart nearly burst.

She was clever in her interview. Her answers were obviously well thought out, like they would be. She managed to almost be mysterious and if she wasn't my daughter I would be confused by some of her answers.

I was so proud of her I almost started crying on Alijah's shoulders. She didn't deserve to be on that stage in the beautiful dress.

Because tomorrow, all the prettiness would go away, and the dark mask of the Capitol would come off again.

 **Cillia Daxtor (District 12)**

I was in love with Jaxon and everyone knew it. I was in love with his eyes, his hair, his hands.

We had dated for a while, the best few months of my life but he broke it off with me for no reason.

Completly out of the blue.

I was willing to forgive him when he came back from the games, knowing he wanted to be with me.

I had fantasies of us getting married and I just knew one day these would be realities.

 **Wow. Interesting? Who was your favourite character? Most of these were from the forms but I made up a few names. Games and first challenge up tomorrow. LOOK FORWARD TO IT! :P Which team do you think will win the first challenge?**

 **Who was the first Queen of England**

 **Points:**

 **(Answer: Tittle)**

 **EllaRoseEverdeen - 120**

 **ChillyIce- 60**

 **Jul312- 50**

 **Shadowking179- 130**

 **Jailynne: 20**

 **H . G fanboyyy . 03- 10**

 **Amypurplefrenchfry- 50**

 **Fun fact: The longest time between two twins being born is 87 days.**


	25. IMPORTANT

**Hey!**

 **Long time no read?**

 **So... I kinda hope you don't hate me for this...**

 **Don't worry, I'm not ending this.. exactly. However, it's pretty clear I have no motivation to finish, but I didn't want to waste all the amazing characters, so with your permission, I'm going to delete the chapters involving the games (I mean the actual games,) and add a twist.. or a pull as I'm just unpullinh the twist.**

 **If I get 5+ people telling me they don't mind, I can post the first new chapter tonight.**

 **Love you all lots.**

 **Thank you**

 **DOSS**

 **PS: I'm still gonna have a fun Fact/Question so points remain intact.**


	26. First chapter of the new

**Brialle Thatch**

 **(D12 Pahuakuaii)**

I had never been on a boat before, living in 12, but that was how we were getting to the island.

It appeared most people hadn't either with the number of people getting seasick. The only two that had seemingly no discomfort were Mira Murray and Damon Shark. The tributes from District four.

I was jealous of them. I was beginning to feel sick and Meli Romilly, had told us after we got onto the island we only had two hours to settle in.

Meli stood up suddenly, rocking slightly from the boats movement.

"You have the choice to sleep alone in a tent or with a group of up to four in the same tribe as you." She spoke as if she was genuinely excited to share this information with us. "Pahuakuaii tents will be residing on the left of the island and Hoohliolo on the right. Mingling, except during the challenges will not be allowed."

Everyone nodded.

"You will have to put up tents yourself. You will each get a sleeping bag and a pillow but you may be able to win things from the challenges."

Or we may lose and have to vote on killing someone.

"The team that loses will be taken to a campfire two hours after the challenge has been finished and vote on who will be eliminated."

Who would I vote for first? It was sickening to think about. Would I be killed right away or would they spare me out of pity? She continued to talk about what would happen at the council but I accidentally zoned out, thinking.

She began to hand out boxes with names on, they were around the same size though sine were a tiny bit smaller. Some were red and some were blue.

I got a red one with my name and District in swirly writing. My handwriting was slightly messy, I thought too fast for my hand, so I admired the way it looked for a second.

I then opened it to find clothes, all red. On addition to the T shirt , trainers and shorts I was already wearing, there was a hoodie a pair of leggings, and two pairs of socks. There was also spare underwear and that was the only thing that wasn't red.

I was a lot smaller than someone like Damon, so my clothes were smaller, explaining the slightly varied box sizes. Everyone had the same stuff, except the boys didn't have sports bra's of course.

The t shirt I was wearing at the moment was comfy and fit me perfectly so I took it as knowing that the rest of the stuff would fit.

"Come to the middle of the island," Melli said and we followed her, like the ducklings we were.

 **Waylon Wilder**

 **(D3 Pahuakuaii)**

Everyone was gathered round the island as a large group, ready to be led to our areas but something felt wrong..

There was a normal- for the Hunger games, seeming set up as opposed to a campsite. Each of us were directed to a pedestal- which was perhaps the first indication something was wrong.

When we were all standing on one, Melli looked at us with a sickening grin that looked just wrong on her face.

"Thank you so much for being a part of our experiment. However, I regret to inform you that this is in fact a normal Hunger Games."

I noticed a man in a pilot uniform standing near her. Perhaps ready to fly her away.

I wondered why they had done this but I think everyone knew. In making us think we were in teams, we had created bonds that we wouldn't normally. I wouldn't have dreamed of becoming friends with Vissie if I knew we would be fighting for supplies.

"You will all stand on the pedestals for a period of 5 minutes instead of one," she continued. After that, let the games begin.

I know realised why there was so much stuff on the boat. It wasn't like anyone could import it in.

All around me, people looked pale faced, glancing at the people they thought would be allies.

From across the circle I caught Vissie's eye and she gave a small nod and smile.

Maybe the plan would backfire. Maybe teammates would refuse to kill each other.

Maybe pigs would one day fly.


End file.
